Freedom
by La-confrerie-des-psychopathes
Summary: Ils étaient deux. Deux Imparfaits coincés dans leur abri. Deux à rêver, deux à souffrir, deux à survivre. Et c'est à deux qu'ils vont sortir de ce putain de trou à rats, parce que la vie est trop courte pour toutes ces conneries. Ils seront deux à voler vers la liberté.
1. La muette

Hello ici Doriel ! Déjà merci de venir lire notre fanfic ! Remerciez Sora de m'avoir relu pour ôter les fautes XD, ça valait mieux il me semble. Sinon j'espère que vous aimerez nos personnages d'amours et de paix et ... OK je vous laisse lire !

L'univers ne nous appartient pas seuls nos personnages sont à nous merci ;)

 **Note de Sora** : Comme pour Le ciel est rouge, nous écrivons cette fanfiction à deux, ce qui veut dire que nous avons nous deux styles différents (bien qu'ils soient quand même bien plus proches que ceux de Kate et moi-même) et que cela ne peut pas toujours plaire à tout le monde. Ah, et une dernière chose : homophobes, racistes, etc ... Vous voyez la petite croix blanche sur fond rouge là haut ? Elle semble soudainement très attirante. Allez-y, cliquez dessus !

* * *

Je battis des paupières, mon réveil sonnait bruyamment … Rah ! Ta gueule ! J'abattis fermement mon poing sur le réveil qui émit un « couic » avant d'arrêter de sonner et de tomber par terre …

Encore une journée dans cet abris. Je me passai les mains sur mon visage avant de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Bon … Quand il fallait y aller … Je me levais lentement pour aller faire ma toilette réglementaire. Je tirais en arrière mes courts cheveux noirs avant d'enfiler ma combinaison. J'avais tellement envie de rester sous ma couette … Mais si je n'allais pas en classe … Déjà que j'étais une vraie paria, alors si en plus je ne parvenais pas à avoir de bonnes notes … Ce qui me rassurait c'était que je n'étais pas la seule à être dans cette situation.

Hein ? Vous ne comprenez pas ? Bon, je vous explique … Nous les mômes, on doit être parfaits, et ce depuis toujours : on doit être des supérieurs, des êtres parfaits, en permanence, et je peux vous dire qu'à dix sept ans, je suis l'une des rares à ne pas avoir une âme sœur. Chose qu'on est sensé avoir à quinze ans grâce à notre génialissime Superviseur qui décide selon les notes et tout un tas de critères biens puants.

Ensuite, malgré mes efforts, je suis littéralement une pauvre merde en physique, pas en physique hein, LA physique, et pour bien enfoncer le clou : je suis muette. Pas muette parce que je suis sourde hein ? Non, juste muette. J'ai jamais émis le moindre son : vous pouvez me cogner et me faire du mal : je n'émets juste aucun son. Et c'est aussi en partie pour ça que je suis une putain de paria.

Rah … Bon … Au moins mes parents étaient sympas avec moi. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres parias. Et encore … Je n'étais pas du tout la pire … Oh non … Il y avait Luka … Le pauvre … Je le plaignais … Enfin …

Je sortis du quartier résidentiel avec mes parents et mon carnet pour communiquer avec les autres sous le bras. C'était étrange de parfaitement entendre les sons mais de ne pas pouvoir les reproduire avec sa propre langue. Pourtant j'étais sûre d'avoir des cordes vocales ! Enfin … Je n'allais pas m'ouvrir la gorge pour vérifier … Je pris machinalement mon petit déjeuner avant de me rendre en classe en traînant les pieds. Subir les moqueries et insultes … Ce n'était pas du tout ma tasse de thé. Surtout quand certains se mettaient volontairement au milieu du chemin pour m'obliger à écrire. Vous savez moi et les monologues …

Enfin … J'étais comme les autres parias : au fond de la classe à essayer de travailler pendant que les « élus » nous insultaient sans même s'en cacher. Mais comme nous étions des déchets ce n'était pas important … Appuyée contre le mur, je regardai la bousculade de la salle de classe.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours été du fond de la classe. Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre chance d'être une parfaite … Bah oui .… Je suis muette et un parfait ne doit pas être muet … Il doit pouvoir clamer haut et fort qu'il pête plus haut que son cul d'or et d'argent moulé dans cette putain de combinaison. Enfin … Qu'est ce que je ne donnerai pour pouvoir admirer le monde extérieur … Juste respirer le véritable air chargé d'odeur … Et pas cet air chimique … Mais personne ne sort de l'abris … Personne. On nait, on vit et on crève entouré des mêmes connards tous consanguins.

Je me redressai quand la sonnerie annonça le début du cours. Ça ne servait à rien pour moi de foncer dans le tas en gueulant « Pardon » comme les parfaits. Déjà parce que je ne peux pas … J'attendis donc mon tour avant d'aller à ma place : tout à droite second rang du fond, juste devant Luka.

Lui, je l'aime bien. On est tous les deux dans le semblant de même merde : on a pas les bons gênes : lui c'est ses parents et moi, ma voix inexistante … Il y a un gang des parias qui s'est formé … On m'a jamais demandé à l'intégrer … J'y ferais quoi ? Je m'en fous d'eux … Me fout quasiment de tout le monde … Même de mes parents pour dire vrai … Ils se sont toujours vautrés devant les autres et mêmes s'ils m'ont filé un carnet pour communiquer avec les autres … C'est à peines si je l'utilise … Ils ne me parlent presque pas … Forcément je suis une honte … Putain de faux culs eux aussi.

L'avantage d'être muette c'est que les gens oublient votre présence ou bien ils vous pensent tellement autiste qu'ils ne vous interrogent pas. Croyez moi, quand il s'agit de physique, j'en suis ravie. Enfin là … C'était une question d'histoire, et la prof, cette frustrée de la vie, gueulait tranquillement sur Luka. C'est l'un des rares, pour pas dire le seul, que j'aide en classe. Entre solitaires, un coup de main c'est bien parfois.

Je notais la réponse à sa question au crayon de papier sur une feuille et, lui tapotant le bras, lui tendis. Elle me toisa comme si j'étais une pauvre merde. Tu t'es déjà regardé dans une glace, pauvre cloche ? Elle s'époussette le bras comme si je venais de la salir. Grosse vache … T'es au courant que je suis aussi propre que toi et que mon contact va rien te transmettre ? Ce serait à moi de me laver les mains pour pas attraper ta connerie …

Elle fit une remarque déplaisante sur mon infirmité avant de taper sur le fait que j'étais muette. Oh ? Cours sur comment reconnaître une débile mentale ! Leçon numéro un : les débiles mentaux sont incapables de parler ! Ils sont à peine capables d'écrire, et surtout ils ne savent qu'une chose : répéter comme des perroquets en écrivant comme des chiens …

Je levais les yeux au plafond bétonné en attendant la fin du lynchage publique. S'entraider entre déchets vous apporte autant d'emmerdes que de toucher un parfait, ou même le bousculer. Je pourrais être meilleure que ces petits lèche-culs, mais étant une imparfaite … Je finirai genre … Lave-sol … Ménagère …

Même pas mère porteuse ! Fallait pas rêver ! À la rigueur ont allait me violer, oui ! Mais porter des enfants ne serai pas pour moi. Je ne savais même pas si cela me toucher … On me l'avait tellement dit que … Mes parents m'avaient toujours très gentiment dit que je ne pouvais rien espérer et que ce que j'allais devenir été toujours quelque chose d'absolument fabuleux et qu'il ne me faudrait pas espérer mieux …

Tss … Et après ça s'étonne que je veuille quitter l'abris …

Je retiens un soupir et arrête de tenir ma tête, la laissait entre mes bras sur le bureau. T'façon, je connaissais déjà le cours, alors … Autant finir en partie ma nuit. Enfin … Même si je ne dors pas et que mon cerveau note machinalement ce que disait la connasse de service.

Tiens, elle osait revenir emmerder Luka, qui se barra … Intéressante stratégie. Enfin, j'aurais aimé faire de même mais, je devais manquer de cran. Cela devait être pour ça que je n'étais pas encore dehors. Enfin, je ne savais pas quoi faire si je quittais la classe … Dessiner peut-être ? C'était un truc que j'aimais bien faire. Mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de papier alors je devais économiser. Et dessiner sur les murs c'était assez … Comment dire … Interdit, et j'avais pas envie de causer des ennuies à mes parents. Parce que sinon ils n'allaient pas me foutre la paix …

Donc je devrais tranquillement attendre la fin de cette longue et morne journée sans intérêts. Ah … Comme toute ma vie quo. Vie de merde … Enfin bon … Non, aucune envie de rester en classe … Dès qu'il y eu un interlude pour toute la classe, je me tirai de cette prison. Enfin de la classe hein, aas de l'abris ! D'façon cette cage est fermé à double tour depuis … Pff … Depuis pas mal de temps.

Est-ce qu'ils allaient appeler mes parents ? Ouais. J'en avais quelque chose à foutre ? : non. Je me faufilais dans les passages peu fréquentés pour arriver à la porte de l'abris. Personne. Bien sûr … Qui venait ici à part moi ? Parfois des patrouilleurs … Et encore, eas besoin de s'inquiéter.

Je collais mon oreille contre la porte. Mmm … comme toujours je n'entendais rien … Peut-être que le métal était trop épais. Comment était le monde extérieur ? Était-il comme dans les livres ? Mmm … J'étais sûre que non … Pas après toutes les radiations …

Comment pouvait-il être ? Avec des collines ? Tout en sable ? Brûlant ou au contraire glaciale ? Un désert ? Ou alors des forêts sauvages recouvrant tout ? J'avais tellement envie de savoir. Je donnais un coup de pied dans la porte. Pourquoi ne s'ouvrait-elle pas ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit de sortir ? Dehors avec les radiations ne pouvaient être pires qu'ici !

Je me glissai au milieu des tuyaux pour aller dans une petite cachette, mon carnet sous le bras. C'était un espèce de réduit minuscule, mais absolument vide où en me tortillant un peu, je pouvais m'allonger. Et ici, j'étais sûre qu'on ne me trouverais pas. Même en regardant bien, il fallait que je bouge pour qu'on me voit.

Il faisait sombre au niveau de la porte. Pas d'électricité, ou à peine pour une pièce qui ne sert à rien. Et moi, cela m'allait très bien. Je tirais de mon carnet mon crayon à papier et me mis à gribouiller sur les tuyaux. C'était un drôle de bruit que celui de la mine sur le métal mais bon … Ceci était un cahier de dessin juste génial …

Les dessins étaient presque invisibles, sauf pour moi, et je dessinais avec une patience infinie des visages différents. Uniques, Imparfaits. Certains avait un grand nez, d'autres un œil aveugle, d'autres une bouche tordue … Que des choses comme ça. Beaucoup de paysages aussi. Mais ceux-là étaient surtout contre les murs. J'aimais les grandes surfaces.

Jamais je ne m'étais faite pincer ici. Une fois, j'avais dessiné tout un paysage sur un pan de mur entier. Paysage qui une fois fini avait disparu, effacé par l'équipe de nettoyage : on ne salis pas les murs avec de tels graffitis.

Ah … Les idiots. Aujourd'hui c'était des animaux que je dessinais. Des inventés, des décris dans les livres pour enfants. Rien de bien parfait si vous voulez mon avis d'imparfaite … J'avais juste envie … De … Je saisis mon crayon et écoutait avec attention. Personne en vue. Et pas de caméras dans la zone. Je sortis à pas de loup de ma cachette avant d'écrire en gros sur le mur « Les Parfaits sont Imparfaits ».

Je filais silencieusement après avoir repris mes affaires sans laisser de traces. Au pire … Je risque quoi ? La mort ? À part la délivrance d'une vie morne, c'était rien de grave. Non mieux ! L'expulsion de l'abris ! Ah ! J'en aurais ris … Si je pouvais.

Où aller me planquer pour être tranquille … ? Peut-être retourner discrètement en classe ? Mouais … D'façon la prof avait dû voir mon absence mais tellement s'en foutre que bon … Et puis fallait récupérer les affaires de Luka …

Ouais, j'avais raison, la prof n'avait rien remarqué. Je finis le cours en restant tranquille et sortis dès que possible. Mes affaires sous un bras et celle de Luka sous l'autre, j'allais jeter un coup d'œil aux quartiers résidentiels. Je croisais des Parfaits avant d'arriver à la porte des Blake … C'était du sang par terre ... ?

Hein ? J'entendis des pas derrière moi … Mmh … Les voisins des Blake … Je m'approchai et ils me firent un grand sourire que j'avais envie de leur enlever. Je montrais les traces de sang et ils secouèrent la tête.

« Ce n'est rien ! C'est la mère de Luka qui lui a donné une correction. »

Cette habitude de parler lentement en faisant des grands gestes de la bouche était juste insupportable. J'étais muette, pas sourde ! Je montrais le mot merci de mon carnet avant de monter quatre à quatre l'escalier menant à l'infirmerie. Je toquai avant d'entrer, le docteur se tournant vers moi.

« Mm … T'es blessée toi ?

Je secouais la tête et désigna Luka du menton, couché sur un lit.

\- Il est vivant si c'est ta question, un peu amoché mais pas de blessures trop graves. Tu es … Nolwenn c'est ça ? La muette ?

Je hochai la tête et lui tendis les affaires de Luka avant de le saluer et de partir.

Bon … Il était soigné, c'était déjà ça. Que faire … Que faire … Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Autant marcher un peu, même si je connaissais par cœur l'endroit. C'était déjà ça de prit. Plus je rentrerais tard, mieux cela vaudra, parce que entendre parler mes parents comme si je n'étais pas là, très peu pour moi.

Enfin … Autant aller dans des coins tranquilles. Je pourrais peut-être dessiner sur les murs ou les tuyaux. Ou pas … A la vue du groupe de Parfait qui m'attendaient dans un coin … Comment je savais qu'ils m'attendaient ? Parce que les garçons du groupes me fixaient et m'appelèrent. J'avais pris le parti de les ignorer mais visiblement, cela ne leur convenait pas car ils me tirèrent par le bras.

Je fronçai les sourcils … Les insultes classiques, et les reproches sur ce que j'avais dis à la prof ce matin. Mmh … Classique. Ah … Ils demandaient des excuses. Ça, ils pouvaient aller se faire mettre. Je leur fis simplement un doigt en restant de marbre.

Là, par contre, les coups me surprirent. Le premier dans l'abdomen me plia en deux, mon carnet tomba au sol avec le crayon. Connards … Je ne pouvais même pas pousser de grognements, merci voix existante.

Je me repliai sur moi même en essayant de protéger ma tête mais à cinq contre un, ils eurent vite fait de me jeter sur le côté pour continuer à me rouer de coups de pieds. Putain ! Mais Allez ! Je veux hurler ! Laisser ma langue parler et mes cordes vocales vibrer ! Merde …

La raclée dure sept bonnes minutes. Une fois qu'ils furent enfin partis, je me redressai lentement : j'avais mal partout, mon nez saignait et ma lèvres était fendue. Je devais avoir des contusions sur tout le corps. Je passai la main dans mes cheveux. P'tain … L'un d'eux, en m'arrachant mon serre-tête, m'avait fait une petite plaie au crâne … Les connards … Bon … Je ne pouvais pas trop rentrer chez moi dans cet état … J'allais devoir retourner à l'infirmerie.

Je me remis debout maladroitement. Ils avaient piétiné mon carnet. Mon crayon était intact. Je les récupérai et me traînai maladroitement jusqu'à l'infirmerie où le médecin me fixait, immobile, avant de m'aider à me coucher sur une banquette à côté de Luka, qui était réveillé.

C'était pas l'un de mes premiers passages à tabac mais c'était rare alors je laissai le médecin me soigner sans poser de question ou répondre à ses quelques interrogations. Dire que c'était un Parfait qui m'avait frappé … Et puis quoi encore, personne ne me croirait … Autant dire que c'était les escaliers ou les tuyaux. Le résultat était quasiment le même.

J'attendis que le médecin parte pour reprendre mon carnet. J'avais mal aux mains mais j'avais envie de dessiner. Je dessinai le visage des gars qui m'avaient battu avant de tourner la tête vers Luka qui m'avait parlé. Concentrée, je n'avais pas entendu sa question. Je tournai le carnet vers lui en dessinant un point d'interrogation pour lui demander de répéter.

On voyait les visage dessinés, mais cela ne devait pas l'intéresser. Je hochais la tête à sa question, et tendis en avant le carnet pour qu'il voit les visages, et mimait un passage à tabac avant de tourner le crayon vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il ne voulait pas le dire ? D'accord … Je le savais de toute façon, mais c'était par politesses que j'avais demandé.

* * *

Eeeet voilà, ce chapitre touche à sa fin. La suite reviendra toutes le semaine, chaque samedi. Sur ce ... Au revoiiiiir ~


	2. Imparfaits

**Salut salut, ici Sora en direct de la Confrérie des Psychopathes. Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais. Enjoy !**

* * *

Je hais ma vie. C'est clair que dit comme ça, c'est déprimant, peut-être même un peu effrayant, mais dans ma tête, tout paraît clair. J'ai pas d'avenir.

Coucou, moi c'est Luka, et mon monde est un peu pourri. Alors quand je me suis levé ce matin, j'avais qu'une envie, c'était de ne m'être jamais réveillé. Ma mère ronflait sur le canapé, encore bourrée après les deux bouteilles de rhum qu'elle s'était enfilé hier soir.

Une flaque de vomi ornait à présent le tapis de sol, et une armée de mégots jonchaient la table basse. La pièce puait la mort, et le ventilo était cassé. Pas moyen que je reste ici cinq minutes de plus, alors je me suis cassé à l'atrium après avoir volé un ticket de ration à ma mère. J'allais me faire défoncer ce soir, mais le risque ne m'importait plus désormais.

J'ai refermé la porte coulissante de nos quartiers, et j'ai traversé le couloir résidentiel sans jeter un regard sur les gens déjà dehors.

Il était clair que j'étais devenu une célébrité à ma façon. Qui ne connaissait pas le fils Blake ? Sa mère était une trainée, et un déchet inutile à la société de l'abri 100. Elle avait échoué au test de Perfection, et son âme soeur s'est fait exécuté par le Superviseur. Quand je suis né, j'avais déjà sur moi le poids de la disgrâce.

C'est dans cette optique que je suis devenu un mauvais élève, le mouton noir de ma classe. Et les profs enfoncent le clou. Ils ont besoin d'une motivation, les autres. "Regarder, ne devenez pas comme Luka Blake et sa mère !" C'était devenu ma marque de fabrique. J'étais un voleur et un menteur désigné, condamné à se voir refiler toutes les pires tâches de l'abri. Agent de nettoyage, quelque chose du genre.

Les regards m'ont suivis jusqu'à ce que je quitte leur champs de vision. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour eux, et je m'y suis résolu. Alors je leur donne ce qu'ils veulent. On veut voir un rejet de la société pour montrer l'exemple ? Je leur offre volontiers.

Même scène à l'atrium. Parfois des regards de pitié, parfois du mépris, parfois du dégoût, mais jamais un regard innocent, dénué d'arrière pensée. J'ai tendu le ticket repas au cuisinier de garde.

\- Le prix a changé ! C'est deux ticket. Grogna-t-il en m'arrachant mon dû.

\- Tu déconnes là ? La vieille peau avant moi ne t'as donné qu'un seul ticket.

Ce gars n'est pas un mauvais type, il m'a déjà fait passer gratos, alors j'ai cherché à comprendre pourquoi sa politique avec changé d'un coup. La raison était qu'il y avait deux patrouilleurs de chaque côté de son stand, et qu'ils le couvaient d'un air suspicieux. Et le mec, en face de moi, me regardait comme s'il disait "désolé gamin, la prochaine fois, double ration".

Mais je savais que ça n'arriverait plus. Il avait été balancé par un de ces connards condescendants appelés "parfaits". Si c'était ça la perfection, alors je n'en voulais pas.

\- Prend ton ticket et va-t'en !

J'ai ravalé ma rancoeur et je me suis cassé sans dire un mot, les mains fourrées dans les poches de ma combinaison. Une de ces nombreuses choses débiles qu'on nous obligeait à faire. Tous se ressembler dans un uniforme moulant. Ridicule, et gênant.

Quand je suis arrivé en classe, certains s'étaient attroupés devant la porte en attendant le début de l'heure. Ils m'ont regardé d'un sale oeil, avec un de ces sourire mauvais qu'ils ont l'habitude de nous offrir, à nous, les Différents. Je suis allé rejoindre mes comparses un peu plus loin. Certains discutaient entre eux, les autres restaient froids, solitaires, désespérés. Je ne sais pas si je fais parti de cette catégorie-là, parce que je sais que ma situation ne changera pas, mais je n'étais pas non plu du genre à fermer ma gueule et à subir. Est-ce que c'est ça, être un rebelle ?

Quand la sonnerie a retenti, on s'est bougé sans aucune volonté, suivant le mouvement sans trop savoir comment, et on a fermé nos gueules, comme d'habitude. Devant moi, Nolwenn, la muette, l'imparfaite par excellence. Nous étions deux dans cette même galère, deux à n'avoir eu aucune chance dès le départ. Putains de dés pipés.

A côté, un mec dont je n'ai jamais entendu le nom, mais qui se complait dans sa nature d'Imparfait. Il est le chef d'un gang. Ils ont voulu me recruter une fois, mais je les ai envoyé chier. Je me suis fait défoncé la gueule deux fois : une par eux, et une par ma mère parce que je suis rentré en retard ce jour-là. Depuis ce jour, j'étais un cas des deux côtés : les parfaits me voyait comme un déchet, et les Imparfaits comme un lèche-cul. Bande de cons.

\- Blake, je te parle !

J'ai levé le nez vers la prof, sévère et hautaine. Major de sa promotion, elle avait été mutée à la tâche de former la prochaine génération à la perfection de notre société. Il paraît qu'elle était effondrée, elle qui visait le poste d'adjointe au Superviseur. Pauvre fille.

Tandis que je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais lui sortir, elle a abattu ses mains sur ma table, faisant sursauter les autres autour. Elle en réveillé quelques uns.

Nolwenn a voulu m'aider, mais l'autre pouf' l'a encore plus enfoncée avant de revenir à moi. J'ai ricané.

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Blake. Les cas comme toi n'ont rien à faire dans ma classe !

\- Pas de soucis …

Et sur ces mots, j'ai quitté la salle, sans un mot, sans même prendre mes affaires. J'ai tiré la porte coulissante et l'ai claqué derrière moi en sortant, sans un regard pour les autres. J'ai senti les regards peser sur moi, lourds, froids, cruels, mais je n'en avais plus rien à foutre. Plus rien à perdre.

J'ai pris le premier escalier venu, et je suis descendu jusqu'aux générateurs. Les agents d'entretien s'affairaient autour des machines, mais il y en avait qu'un qui m'intéressait. Et il n'était pas là.

Du moins, pas là où on aurait voulu qu'il soit. Quel crétin.

J'ai contourné un groupe d'ingénieurs, et je me suis dirigé vers les vestiaires, puis les douches. Bingo. Il était là.

\- Yo !

Mon poto était là, tranquille, en train de tailler un pipe à un de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques. Ils ont sursauté tous les deux, et Morgan s'est détaché aussitôt du gros porc qui le surplombait avec sa bedaine et ses mains trop propres pour être honnêtes. J'avoue, j'aurais pu attendre qu'ils terminent leurs affaires, mais j'avais la haine, et le fait que mon mec se tape des connards pour se faire du fric, ça me plaisait moyen.

\- Tu avais dis que c'était sûr ! Glapit l'autre vieux con.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il irait me chercher jusqu'ici. C'est bon, il dira rien, Boss, vous pouvez compter sur son silence.

L'autre, vexé comme un pou, s'est relevé en remettant maladroitement sa ceinture, et s'est barré après m'avoir fusillé du regard. J'ai attendu qu'il soit complètement parti pour attraper une bouteille d'eau et forcer Morgan à se laver la bouche. C'est déshonorant, et stupide.

Seulement lui, il est juste chargé de nettoyage, et on gagne pas sa vie comme ça. Il doit s'occuper de ses cinq frères et soeurs depuis la mort de ses parents. Ils avaient voulu fuir l'abris et ses idéaux à la con. Fusillés sans un procès.

\- Mec … A-t-il commencé après avoir recraché l'eau, mais je l'ai empêché de continuer, l'embrassant brutalement tout en le plaquant contre le mur de la douche. L'eau glacée s'est allumée, mais je n'ai pas bougé.

Morgan était petit, pas très fort, encore plus maigre que moi ; c'était ce qui m'avait attiré tout de suite chez lui. Il était différent, il était gentil - peut-être même un peu trop - et il ne jugeait personne. Comme un type comme lui avait-il pu grandir comme ça dans un endroit pareil ? Le mystère reste entier. Et je l'aime comme un fou.

\- Sérieux, t'es lourd, grinça-t-il en me repoussant.

J'ai grogné, mécontent, mais son regard était sérieux, triste. Je me suis écarté, la peau extérieure à la combi' complètement trempée, mais le reste aussi sec que s'il n'avait jamais été en contact avec de l'eau. On pouvait au moins accorder ça à cette putains d'uniformes : ils étaient vachement résistants.

\- Quoi, parce que je t'ai ruiné ton coup ? Ou parce que J'ai osé mouiller ta magnifique chevelure ?

Il avait des cheveux soyeux, noirs d'encre, lisses. Et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si clairs que j'ai l'impression d'être glacé dès que je les croise.

\- Il ne va pas me le pardonner.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

\- Laaaaisse, de toute façon, t'as déjà le boulot le plus merdique. Et si il décide de te balancer, qu'est-ce qu'il pourra dire ? Qu'il est pd ?

Règle n°12 de l'abri 100 : Pas d'actes sexuels divergents avec ses co-citoyens, la norme est à l'hétérosexualité. La merde, ouais. Y'en a plus d'uns qui se sont fait tués pour moins que ça. J'en ris, mais c'est dangereux, notre petit jeu. Je l'aime comme un fou, et je supporterais pas de devoir me séparer de lui. Je suis mineur, je ne risque rien jusqu'à mes vingt ans, mais après ? Et lui ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui arriver ? J'en crève de peur rien que d'y penser.

\- Il peut mentir …

\- Il oserait pas.

J'essaye de m'auto-persuader, mais ça ne marche pas trop. Je sais déjà comment ça marche ici. Je le sais que trop bien.

\- T'es pas censé être en cours toi ?

J'admire son talent pour détourner la conversation, mais je ne relève pas. Je ne veux pas l'ennuyer.

\- Si, mais la prof m'a saoulé.

\- Ta mère va péter un plomb. Tu veux que j'essaye de lui parler ? Je peux te trouver une excuse …

\- Te fatigue pas, ai-je soupiré, ils l'ont déjà appelé sur son pip-boy à l'heure qu'il est. Elle va pas se gêner pour me chopper dès qu'elle pourra.

Je vois qu'il voudrait faire quelque chose, mais on n'y peut rien. C'est la vie. C'est notre vie. Et on s'adapte ou on crève.

\- Je vais te laisser, tu vas devoir retourner travailler.

Alors que je me retournais pour sortir des douches, il a attrapé mon bras pour me tirer vers lui et m'embrasser. Sa langue a encore un sale goût que je voudrais faire disparaitre, mais je ne dis rien.

\- Tu sais, tu peux passer chez moi quand tu veux.

\- Ouais, ouais !

Et je suis enfin parti. Trempé. Vexé. Troublé. Et pourtant, je sentais une joie sans nom faire battre mon coeur à la chamade.

Reste plus qu'à attendre l'autre folle. Elle saura me trouver, il n'y a pas de problèmes pour ça. Il faut néanmoins se préparer pour la brutalité que ça va impliquer. Elle m'humiliera dans le couloir, me frappera jusqu'au sang, peut-être jusqu'à me faire tomber dans les pommes, et personne ne fera rien. Personne ne fait jamais rien.

Le problème avec le quartier résidentiel, c'est qu'on n'est pas placé par castes, mais par noms de famille. Les Bellamy, quand ils m'ont vu débarquer, tout sourire, sont rentrés aussitôt chez eux dans un murmure étouffé. Elle ne devait pas être loin.

\- Sale petit bâtard ! A soudain hurlé une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Je me suis retourné, juste à temps pour voir ma furie de mère foncer vers moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'elle m'attrapais déjà par les cheveux pour que je lui fasse face. La douleur irradia mon crâne, mais je ne pousse aucun cri.

\- Tu croyais pouvoir me prendre pour QUI ?

Mon visage rencontra alors le mur avec une violence inouïe. Je crois que je saigne du nez, et je vois trouble. J'ai peur, soudain, et rien ne m'obsède plus à présent que de rester en vie.

\- En me volant un ticket de ration ? En quittant ton cours ?

Impact avec le mur, le retour. J'ai tellement mal que j'en pleure. Des tremblements prennent le contrôle de mon corps, et j'ai envie de hurler, mais ma bouche est envahie par le sang.

\- Tu n'es … Qu'un … Sale … Petit … Connard !

A chacun de ses mots, elle tambourine le mur avec ma tête. A la fin, elle me jette par terre sans aucune douceur. Le sol est froid, et ça fait du bien, et pourtant, je sais que je ne dois pas rester là. J'essaye de me relever, mais un coup de pied dans le ventre m'empêche de faire tout mouvement.

\- Tu n'es qu'un raté, comme ton père !

Elle dit tout le temps ça, alors ça ne me touche plus.

\- J'aurais dû t'étrangler à la naissance.

Ah, ça c'est plus rare, pour les grandes occasions.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être parfait ? Tu me dégoute !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré, mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais à l'infirmerie. Le médecin, le Dr. Collins, est un homme sévère, mais relativement juste. Il soigne tout le monde, sans distinction, contrairement à son prédécesseur qui refusait de toucher aux Imparfaits.

\- Bienvenue chez les vivants, petit. On a bien cru que tu allais y passer.

Je me tourne vers le docteur, encore sonné par ma mésaventure. Il me sourit, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre. Chaque parcelle de ma peau me fait un mal atroce, et j'ai envie de vomir. Quand j'essaye de me lever, une douleur lancinante me traverse la hanche, et je comprends. Cette tarée m'a rouvert ma blessure.

Il y a un an, elle m'a planté avec un morceau de verre. J'avais été abonné aux stimpacks pendant des mois et des mois avant de guérir complètement. J'avais perdu des litres de sang, et un organe avait été touché. Je sais plus lequel, mais je me souviens que ça avait fait des histoires quand j'ai voulu sortir après mon rétablissement.

Et à présent, une fleur couleur carmin commençait à s'étendre sur des bandages encores frais. Je pousse un cri accablé, et me rallonge sur mon lit. La mâchoire serrée, j'attends que le médecin me recouse avant d'essayer de me rendormir. Je ne dois pas bouger. Quand je tourne la tête sur le côté, j'ai enfin aperçu Nolwenn sur le lit d'en face. Comme elle me regardait, je me suis forcé à entamer la discussion.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ?

Vu qu'elle n'a pas compris, elle note un point d'interrogation sur son carnet et je répète ma question. J'ai pas fais gaffe aux dessins à côté, mais c'est joli. Je n'ai jamais essayé de dessiner, ma mère n'a jamais voulu m'acheter quoi que ce soit.

Quand elle mime une agression, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grincer des dents. Quelle bande de trouduc' … Ils n'ont que ça à faire de leur misérable vie ?

Elle a tourné son crayon vers moi, mais je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

\- Des trucs …

Et ça s'arrête là. Je me retourne de nouveau, pour m'endormir encore une fois. Oublier cette putain de douleur.


	3. S'échapper

_Hey, petit retard occasionnel ... Voici le chapitre, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je restai allongée sur le sol froid à fixer le plafond. Je passai mes journée ici maintenant au lieu d'aller en classe. Cela ne servait à rien alors autant rester ici tranquillement. J'avais encore une lèvre gonflée après la raclée de la veille … Pff … Putain de Parfaits de merde.

Mon inscription au crayon avait disparu … Ça, ils l'avaient remarqué, la bande d'idiots … Enfin, je me redressai lentement et attrapais mon petit sac : j'y trimbalais maintenant mon carnet entamé, et deux autres que j'avais trouvé en fouillant dans l'abris. J'avais même trouvé des crayons de couleurs ! Pour vous dire !

Je ne voulais pas les user. Ils étaient trop précieux pour moi. Je me demandais un instant comment allait Luka. J'étais partie avant lui. Le temps que mes parents arrivent pour me ramener dans ma chambre.

Enfin … Pour l'instant, je vagabondai dans les couloirs. Parfois, je m'arrêtais dans un coin désert pour dessiner. En ce moment, je reprenais chaque habitant de l'abris en lui dessinant des traits Imparfaits. J'aimais bien aussi parfois rester immobile des heures, l'oreille plaqué contre le métal de la porte …

Mais rien … Il n'y avait jamais le moindre son … C'était déprimant.

Cette nuit je n'étais pas rentrée chez moi … Non, j'avais passé ma nuit dans mon coin près de la porte … C'était presque devenu une obsession. Je voulais tant aller dehors. Je pourrais rester des heures assise à la fixer en priant pour qu'elle s'ouvre. C'était en partie pour ça que j'avais un sac. Si elle s'ouvrait, je bondirai dehors.

Et adieu cette vie dans laquelle je n'étais qu'un oiseau en cage. Quitte à mourir, autant le faire en sentant le vent sur mon visage et en découvrant l'extérieur. C'était complètement con … Cela ne servait à rien même …

Je roulais sur le côté pour me mettre face à tout les visages que j'avais dessiné. Tous unique. Ils avaient mêmes des noms. Je les touche du bout des doigts. Lentement ils disparaissent … J'avais l'impression de voir mon futur.

Je sortis mon carnet à dessin pour m'occuper. Ce que je fis ? Un auto portrait. Coup de crayon par coup de crayon, je plaquai mon image sur la page. Il était ressemblant … Mais avec des petits détails en plus ou en moins. Je finis par entourer mon visage des mots « Si je me tais, c'est pour laisser mes mots mûrir ». Et je me mis à colorier le dessin, avant de le détacher du bloc de dessin et de le laisser par terre.

Il était raté. J'avais envie de le déchirer, mais je le posai juste sur des tuyaux. Pas envie de déchirer une page. Je la repris finalement avant de la plier et de la glisser derrière un tuyaux. Je voulais éviter que l'on remarque trop facilement, histoire de cacher au maximum ma présence. Pas question de me faire choper par ces abrutis de Parfaits pour

« Non productivité et destruction de matériel ».

Pour un Imparfait la sanction était lourde. Pour un Parfait … Cela aurait valu une réprimande … Pas plus. J'entendis soudain un bruit de pas et des voix. Je me redressai à moitié et tendis l'oreille. Le … Superviseur, et un autre homme qui parlaient.

Un chef de section ! Je ne connaissais pas son nom mais il venait de parler d'un homme qui visiblement avait enfreint une des lois fondamentales de l'abri. Il eut le bruit d'une tape sur l'épaule. Puis celui de quelqu'un tapotant sur un Pip-boy et parler pour envoyer un message. Hein ?! J'entendis le nom de Morgan … Et celui de Luka … Là, je ne comprenais rien.

Je me mordis le pouce ne réfléchissant. Je ne pouvais contacter Luka. Je ne pouvais pas le contacter, et sortir avec les gens encore là … Non, c'était risqué de me faire prendre. Et je pouvais être traitée de complice !

Mais j'aimais bien Luka … Que faire … ? Il eut une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule et des bruits de pas. Je me redressai encore un peu. Le Superviseur était parti … Restait plus que le gros. Je serrai les poings et sortis sans bruit de derrière les tuyaux. Je donnai une tape sur l'épaule du « Parfait ». Il se tourna et mon coup de poing le frappa violemment dans le visage. Il poussa un grognement de douleur, mais je le frappai de nouveau. En plein visage de nouveau. Mes coups étaient vifs, et je réussis à l'envoyer au tapis.

Cela ne servait à rien concrètement, à part à me défouler. Bon … Le truc c'était que je savais pas où ils avaient conduit mon camarade Imparfait. Je me mordis le pouce en commençant à paniquer. J'attrapai mon sac. Bon … Ils devaient être en haut non ? Quelque part où les corps seraient facilement gérables … Je commençai à courir en essayant de me souvenir de la position des salles. Mais … Aucune idée … Il allait falloir que je cherche.

Je me mis à courir dans les couloirs en restant au même étages. C'était ici qu'il y avait le plus d'impasse et d'autres choses. Enfin … Je faillis manquer un embranchement où je m'y glissais aussitôt, et vis une porte au fond. J'allais aussi vite que possible. Je vis les gardes et aussitôt après, un coup de feu.

Je sursautai et me blottis contre les tuyaux près d'eux.

Il y eu un hurlement.

Luka ?

Le bruit d'un corps qui chute.

Le rire gras d'un garde.

La voix d'un garde demandant à son collègue le mot de passe.

"Death" …

Merci.

Ils partirent en riant en se moquant de Luka et son ami.

OK … Vous deux, je vous retrouve et je vous casse la gueule.

Je massai mes poings endolori en guettant le moment où les pas des gardes seraient loin. Parfait. J'avançai sans bruit jusqu'à la porte, et où je du attendre nerveusement quarante secondes que l'écran change et que je puisse taper le code. Mes mains tremblaient. La porte s'ouvrit et je rentrai dans la pièce avant de me figer devant le cadavre d'un homme aux beaux cheveux noirs.

Un coup de poing me surpris et je tombai au sol sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Non mais … On se calme là !

Je me redressai en frottant ma tempe en fusillant du regard Luka. Je venais l'aider … Et lui, il me cognait ! Je le regardai droit dans les yeux avant de tirer mon carnet pour griffonner un « Je viens t'aider putain ! » Et de rajouter un « Tu peux lâcher ma gorge ? ».

Je rangeai mes affaires et m'approchai de lui pour l'aider à porter le corps de son copain, jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande si j'avais un plan. Mmh … Euh … Non ? … J'avais pas réfléchis, pour tout dire. Je secouais donc la tête. Bon … On pouvait pas trop sortir de l'abris, sinon c'était ça que j'aurais fait.

Ah ? Apparemment, il avait un moyen de sortir ? Je haussai un sourcil pour l'inviter à continuer … Mmh … Il a la solution. On va sortir de l'abris.

OK ! Je hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais d'accord avant de désigner le corps de son ami et de pointer la main vers la porte. Lui, on l'amène ou ?

J'écoutai vaguement mon compagnon, il prit le corps de son ami sur son dos et commença à partir.

Rentrer chez moi … ? J'avais tabassé quelqu'un … Et puis pour ma vie ici … Je secouai la tête. Il s'arrêta et me fixa. Je m'approchai de lui et pointai mon doigt sur ma poitrine avant de le montrer lui. Ce signe voulait dire : ensemble. Pas le temps de ressortir mon carnet. On devait faire vite. Il sourit en m'insultant. Je haussai les épaule avec un vague sourire avant de le suivre sans attendre.

Je hochai la tête à toutes ses instructions. Bon, je n'étais pas la tête pensante mais bon … J'avais de bonnes jambes et je savais casser des gueules. Lui, il était le cerveau. C'était une bonne chose. Chacun ses capacités.

Quand il a posé le cadavre au sol j'ai attendu qu'il me laisse le prendre sur mon dos. Il était bougrement léger celui là … Enfin bon. J'obéis à Luka et me préparai avec soin. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma cachette. Enfin ! Mes prières n'avaient pas été vaines …

Mais j'aurais tellement préféré de ne pas avoir à payer le prix de la vie de l'ami de Luka. J'avais l'impression d'entendre des bruits de pas autour de moi. Si j'avais pu parler, j'aurais discuté avec le cadavre. Mais étant muette, j'étais silencieuse et plus tendue qu'une corde de poulie. Le moindre son un peu fort me faisait sursauter.

Luka … S'il te plait, bouge …

Heureusement, le gros porc était toujours dans les pommes. Pour faire bonne mesure, je lui flanquai un nouveau coup de pied dans le visage. Sa mâchoire craqua.

L'alarme sonna, me faisant sursauter violemment …

Vite ! Vite ! Je branchai maladroitement sur mon pip-boy sur la panneau de contrôle pour ouvrir la porte … Vite putain !

La porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant de tous ses engrenages Je plissai les yeux devant … La lumière absente … Hein ? Bon … Il devait faire nuit ! J'entendais des bruits de pas et de bottes. La porte commençait à s'ouvrir. Je tournai la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce … Personne encore … Luka bouge toi ! Si je peux sortir mais que tu es pas là … C'est con ! Je jure de faire une magnifique tombe à ton ami ! Quitte à le porter des journées entières. Mais je le laisserais pas près de l'abris.

La porte était ouverte ! Pas totalement mais … De quoi passer, à peine.

Pas de Luka. J'attendais encore un peu. La porte bougeait avec une de ces lenteur …

Et voilà Luka !

Et les gardes !

J'écoutai leur dispute quand il fut à ma hauteur … Quand le garda parla de l'élimination de la famille du pauvre garçon, mon sang reflua lentement de mon visage. Luka … Au moment où je me tournai vers lui, il me poussa du haut de la porte. Je serrai les lèvres et me luttai pour ne pas glisser sur le terrain de terre avant d'abandonner et de me laisser rouler le long de la pente. Il faisait sombre et frais.

Au bout d'un moment, la chute s'arrêta et je pu me redresser lentement. Je soulevai dans mes bras le corps de l'ami de Luka. Bon … Je ne savais pas du tout où on était, mais … Ah ! Luka ! Il était là !

J'aurais voulu savoir siffler, mais au lieu de quoi, je claquai des doigts pour lui dire où j'étais, avant de m'approcher. Je tâtonnai un moment avant de lui toucher le bras. Après avoir hissé son ami sur mon dos je lui pris la main. Par peur de ne pas pouvoir le retrouver.

J'ai marché à côté de lui avec plaisir de sentir sa main dans la mienne. Parce que c'était rassurant. Au moins … Je n'étais pas seule. L'idée de découvrir le monde avec quelqu'un me rassurait.

On marcha longtemps avant de commencer à apercevoir la lumière. On avança encore. Luka semblait avoir mal. Mais je ne « dis » rien. Je le tirai même un peu. Je plissai déjà les yeux face à la lumière filtrant de derrière une porte en bois.

Quand Luka l'ouvrit, je détournai la tête en fermant les yeux pendant de longues minutes avant de lentement les cligner pour regarder le paysage. Des collines nues, des arbres mort et des ruines … C'était le dehors !

J'inspirai un grand coup avec un large sourire en regardant autour de moi.

Tournant la tête vers lui, j'ouvris la bouche en voyant un homme une brûlure sur l'œil droit et arborant des cheveux blancs poser tranquillement un pistolet sur sa tempe. Si j'avais pu … J'aurais levé les mains … Mais j'ouvris simplement la bouche toute grande.

Comme si je pouvais hurler..


	4. Désespoir

Heeey ~ Voilà le quatrième chapitre de Freedom. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Enjoy.

(Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, muhuhu)

* * *

Je suis parti à l'aube.

Pas recousu, les bandages poisseux de sang, mais trop agacé par les regards compatissants des infirmières et Dr. Collins. Je voulais être tranquille. Je voulais pas de leur pitié de merde. Rentrer chez moi n'était pas une option, alors je me suis cassé chez Morgan. Tant pis s'il n'y avait pas de place à cause de sa fratrie, j'avais trop peur d'affronter l'autre timbrée.

Mon ventre me faisait un mal de chien, la blessure était encore ouverte et je sentais le sang affluer contre la plaie.

A mon passage, les gens se sont écartés comme si j'avais la peste. J'aurais bien ricané si respirer ne me faisait pas suffisamment mal. Ce crétin était obligé d'avoir un nom au bout de l'alphabet. Au lieu de Wells, pouvait pas s'appeler Andrews ?

Ma marche a semblé durer des heures, et les escaliers se succédaient les un après les autres sans que je puisse au moins atteindre la lettre R. Et les gens se demandaient ce que je foutais là. Et j'avais de plus en plus mal, chaque secondes étant une douleur de plus, une goutte de sang en moins. Est-ce que je vais crever ? Bonne question, hâte de voir le résultat.

Quand je me suis enfin retrouvé devant la porte de mon mec, j'avais ma combi' complètement imbibée de sang frais, et je devais être aussi pâle qu'un cadavre. Et putain, qu'est-ce que j'avais mal.

Quand Morgan m'a ouvert, il a poussé un grand cri et m'a fait entrer sans attendre.

\- Qu'est-ce t'as foutu ? S'est-il écrié d'une voix suraiguë.

\- Ma mère …

Il a mit un moment à comprendre ce que j'essayais de lui dire, parce que mes marmonnements n'étaient plus très clairs. Il m'a prit dans ses bras, et m'a déposé dans son canapé avec peine. Je l'ai vu fouiller dans un tiroir, et quand il en a tiré un stimpack, j'ai paniqué.

\- Ne me touche pas avec cette merde !

Il savait que j'avais fini par faire une addiction à cette saloperie. Les stimpacks ne guérissent pas, ils apaisent la douleur, et, c'est vrai, augmente la production d'hémoglobine. Même si ma blessure s'était refermée, j'avais continué à en prendre, me rouvrant le bide à l'occasion pour obliger le Dr. Collins à m'en filer sans broncher.

J'avais joué à un jeu dangereux, et j'avais perdu. Je garderais une cicatrice à vie, et si par chance cette plaie venait à vraiment se refermer, je continuerais à avoir mal si on y touche. Désavantage d'être un junkie : on se met souvent en danger pour avoir sa came.

\- Tu ne vas pas commencer à faire ton chieur, Blake.

Je déteste quand il m'appelle comme ça.

\- Ne me touche pas.

Mais ma voix était si faible qu'elle s'est perdue dans ma gorge. Il a piqué une veine de mon bras avec l'embout, et a appuyé sur l'injecteur. Mon corps a tout de suite reconnu le produit. C'est Morgan lui même qui m'a désintoxiqué en se ruinant pour acheter un addictol. J'ai toujours fais en sorte de lui rembourser mes dettes depuis.

Des larmes ont roulé sur mes joues, et j'ai hurlé de rage. Mon corps s'est convulsé, sous l'effet du stimpack. Le sang s'est arrêté de couler, peu à peu, et dans les secondes qui ont suivi, je me suis évanoui.

Je n'ai pas rêvé, du moins, à mon réveil, je ne me souvenais de rien. Morgan était agenouillé auprès de moi, caressant mon visage du bout de la main avec une anxiété presque palpable.

\- Hey …

\- Salut toi. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de perdre presque un litre de sang. Mais t'inquiète pas, je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Je me suis relevé un peu sur le canapé, avec l'aide de Morgan, et j'ai remarqué qu'il m'avait enlevé ma combinaison. J'avais froid, et une douleur désagréable m'a tordu le ventre. Il m'avait recousu et avait nettoyé la blessure. Je lui étais reconnaissant, et pourtant …

-Tu n'aurais pas dû me donner ce putain de stimpack.

\- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu serais mort, et moi aussi.

J'ai baissé les yeux.

\- Merci.  
\- Je t'aime.

Je l'ai serré avec faiblesse dans mes bras, et je me suis laissé aller, inhalant l'odeur de sa peau comme si ça avait été le plus doux des parfums. Je serais resté longtemps comme ça, mais la joie ne dure jamais longtemps entre les murs de l'abri 100. C'est la vie.

\- OUVREZ, PAR ORDRE DU SUPERVISEUR !

Là, j'ai paniqué sévère. Les frères et soeurs de Morgan se sont rassemblé autour de nous, et à la seconde d'après, la porte s'est ouverte pour laisser entrer une troupe de patrouilleurs, pointant leurs armes sur nous.

\- Morgan Wells, Luka Blake, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir enfreint la loi 38 de l'abri 100. Veuillez nous suivre dans le calme.

\- Il est blessé, a plaidé Morgan d'une voix suppliante.

Ils ne l'ont pas écouté et m'ont empoigné sans douceur pour me traîner hors de la couverture. Les enfants se sont tassés dans un coin, horrifiés.

\- Habille-toi, m'a lancé un garde en me balançant ma combinaison.

Quand j'eu terminé d'enfiler mon uniforme, ils nous ont tiré hors des appartements de Morgan. Deux gardes sont restés avec les enfants.

J'avais vraiment peur pour la première fois de ma vie. Ma main s'est serrée sur celle de Morgan.

Ils nous ont emmené dans les niveaux supérieurs, le plus près possible de la porte. Là où était le bureau du Superviseur. Mais ce n'était pas là qu'ils nous embarquaient, mais dans les salles de jugement.

Je tremblais comme une feuille ; parce que j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang, et parce que je voulais pas crever. Ils n'allaient pas nous juger. Ils allaient nous abattre comme des chiens, parce qu'on étaient des putains d'Imparfaits. Un sourire crispé s'est formé sur mes lèvres. Mes dents claquaient les unes contre les autres, et j'avais du mal à avancer.

\- Entrez là dedans.

On s'est exécuté, mais chaque cellule de mon corps me hurlait de fuir. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment le choix ?

C'était une salle circulaire, vide, froide. J'ai sentit une sueur froide rouler le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Merde. Merde merde merde. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Pas Morgan.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, à gémit Morgan, ne lui faites pas de mal. Il est encore mineur. Il n'y est pour rien, c'est moi qui l'ai influencé …

Je savais qu'il mentait. C'est moi qui suis venu le voir en premier. C'était il y a deux ans, j'étais encore plus paumé que maintenant, j'étais accro aux stimpack, et je voulais crever. J'étais allé me cacher de ma tarée de mère dans les niveaux inférieurs, là où étaient les générateurs.

Et il était là, souriant, trop gentil, trop compréhensif. Je l'ai tout de suite aimé. Je l'ai embrassé en premier. On se murmurait des promesses dans le noir, quand personne ne pouvait nous voir. On voulait fuir, aller dehors, refaire notre vie. Être heureux. Et nos rêves étaient en train de partir en fumée.

\- Ta gueule l'Imparfait, on va en finir vite, si ça peut te rassurer …

Son enculé de pote a gloussé, tapotant son armé à la ceinture comme pour accompagner les paroles de celui qui venait de parler.

Et là, tout s'est figé.

Tout.

L'autre a sorti son arme.

Il l'a pointé sur Morgan.

Il a tiré.

Et ils sont sortis en riant.

En riant.

Après avoir tiré sur Morgan.

Sur Morgan.

J'ai poussé un hurlement de pure douleur. Je tenais le corps de celui que j'avais tellement aimé. Il respirait avec difficulté, le sang remontant dans sa gorge, fatalement, et il pleurait. Je pleurais avec lui.

Sa main droit s'est levée avec difficulté, et a appuyé sur le bouton ouvrir de son Pip-Boy. Le lecteur s'est ouvert sur une holobande. Son regard s'est fait suppliant, et terriblement doux. J'étais secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables. Il ne devait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas …  
Pourtant, j'ai attrapé l'holobande, et il a fermé les yeux. Pour toujours.

Pour toujours.

J'ai vomi aussitôt, incapable de regarder ce spectacle plus longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Il n'était pas mort. Il méritait bien mieux que ça.

J'ai encore vomi.

La bile me brûlait la gorge, emportant avec elle tous mes souvenirs heureux.

Il est mort.

Je serais l'holobande dans mon poing comme s'il s'agissait de ma bouée de sauvetage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle contenait ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, et j'avais peur. Peur de vivre.

J'ai inséré l'holobande dans le lecteur de mon pip-boy.

"Salut Luka, si tu écoutes cette holobande, sois tu l'as piqué avant le jour J, soit je te l'ai donné en main propre, peu importe les conséquences qui m'y ont mené. Je voulais te dire deux choses …

Premièrement : sache que je t'aime comme un fou, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé et tu es une personne formidable. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est que tu sois heureux, et c'est pour cette raison que nous arrivons à la deuxième chose que je devais te dire.  
Luka, il est primordial que tu saches qu'à partir du moment où le Superviseur apprendra que quelqu'un d'autre que lui même est courant de ce que je m'apprête à te révéler, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. Il faut cependant que je garde une trace de tout ceci pour que tu puisses t'échapper s'il m'arrive quelque chose.

Luka, il y a un moyen de sortir de l'abri. Le Superviseur nous a menti : il y a un moyen. Il est nécessaire de brancher ton Pip-Boy au tableau de commande, et de rentrer le mot de passe suivant : Price. Il n'a jamais changé le mot de passe depuis qu'il est aux commandes, il croit que personne ne trouvera jamais le moyen de sortir.

Tu te demandes peut-être comment moi, un agent de nettoyage, ai pu mettre la main sur des informations pareilles ? Je t'imagine sourire, là. Ouais, t'as tout juste, j'ai fais le nettoyage dans le bureau du Superviseur eeet disons que j'ai un peu fouillé. Juste un peu.

Voilà, tu sais tout.

N'oublie jamais, je t'aime par dessus tout."

Mon coeur s'est brisé. J'étais brisé. Je voulais tout détruire. Mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans les coutures de la blessure. Je sentais la douleur m'iradier comme pour me demander d'arrêter ça, mais la douleur psychologique prenait le dessus. Le sang roulait le long de mes doigts, et j'arrivais presque à sentir la chair à vif. Je voulais mourir. Là, maintenant. Je ne voulais pas sortir.

Et les mots de Morgan me frappèrent.

Non, je devais vivre, à n'importe quel prix. Je devais vivre pour donner une raison à ce qu'il avait fait. Je devais sortir immédiatement. Et je devais emmener son cadavre avec moi.  
Je me suis relevé avec difficulté, le ventre toujours douloureux, et je me suis appuyé contre le mur pour attraper Morgan sous un bras et le relever.

C'était un poids mort, et il pesait encore plus lourd ainsi, mais je devais l'emmener dehors. Je lui devais au moins ça. Je me suis traîné jusqu'à la porte, et je me suis caché à côté. La première personne qui entre, je l'assomme. Mon corps souffrait, je tremblait comme un drogué en manque, et je devais traîner avec moi le cadavre de mon mec. Difficile de faire mieux dans la catégorie "Vie de Merde".

Le verrou de la porte a fait un bruit, et ça a été mon signal. J'ai posé Morgan délicatement, et je me suis relevé, prêt à frapper l'enculé que se présenterait à moi.

Un pied a fait irruption dans la pièce, et j'ai pas réfléchit, frappant de toute mes forces avant de me jeter sur la personne qui venait à présent de tomber.

Sauf que c'était cette idiote de Nolwenn.

\- Merde, me dis pas que t'es de leur côté …

Je ne l'ai pas lâchée, méfiant, et j'ai attendu qu'elle s'explique … Avant de me rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler. J'ai libéré ses mains, plaçant la mienne sous son menton, prêt à l'étrangler si elle faisait le moindre geste suspect.

Si j'avais bien appris une chose, c'était qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

Quand j'ai lu les quelques lignes qu'elle me présentait, je me suis reculé, toujours prudent, et je lui ai laissé son espace vital pour retourner chercher Morgan.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant, Einstein ? Je suppose que tu as un plan, si t'es venue ici de ton plein grès ?

Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas plan. Elle était juste complètement folle, pour oser venir me chercher alors que je suis un condamné à mort.

Et elle a secoué la tête, me confirmant l'inexistence de ses neurones. Bon, on était dans la merde jusqu'au cou, génial. J'adore. Youhou.

\- Je sais comment sortir.

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, déterminé à me casser de ce trou à rat.

\- Tu vois cette holobande ? - Je lui ai montré le dernier cadeau de Morgan - Elle contient le mot de passe du terminal du Superviseur. Si on y parvient, on peut ouvrir le verrou à distance, et après … Après, on branche notre Pip-Boy au panneau de commande et on se casse.

Le hic, c'était qu'il fallait atteindre le bureau du Superviseur, qu'il ne soit pas là, et réussir à ouvrir la porte suffisamment rapidement pour que je ne me fasse pas choper.

\- Personne ne t'a vu ? Tu peux retourner chez toi, en espérant qu'on ne découvre pas que tu m'as aidé. Merci, sinon. Tu n'étais pas obligée.

Sur ces mots, j'ai hissé le corps de Morgan sur mon dos. L'avantage de sa maigreur et de sa taille, c'était qu'il n'était pas aussi lourd qu'un homme normal. Je me suis avancé vers la porte, et la sortie n'était pas comme je me l'étais imaginé en entrant. J'étais vivant. Et pas lui. Les larmes affluaient au coin de mes yeux, mais je me refusais de pleurer devant elle. Quand je me suis retourné, elle était là, droite, fière, et me regardait.

Quand elle a commencé à faire ses gestes chelous, j'ai compris qu'elle venait.

\- Merde, t'es vraiment timbrée toi.

Mais j'ai souris. C'est un bon début, je suppose. Je voulais partir, et laisser cette vie de merde loin derrière moi.

Le plan, c'est de s'infiltrer dans le bureau du Superviseur - j'ai toujours voulu faire ça - et entrer le mot de passe de son terminal pour ouvrir la porte. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, il faut que tu saches que c'est Price, le mot de passe. Oh, et si je crève avant de passer la porte, emmène Morgan à l'extérieur. S'il te plait.

J'ai avancé, rapidement. Il fallait descendre encore un niveau, et on serait aux portes … Et au bureau du Superviseur. C'était quitte ou double.

\- Je veux que tu attendes avec Morgan à la porte. Dès que tu entends l'alarme, ouvre la porte en branchant ton Pip-Boy au panneau de commande, et ne m'attends pas. Prends-le avec toi, et cassez vous. Pigé ?

On est arrivé à la porte plus vite que prévu. J'ai posé la cadavre de mon mec au sol, et je l'ai regardé, brisé. Il avait l'air si calme, si paisible. Je retins mes larmes, encore une fois.

\- Reste là. Ne bouge pas. Sous aucun prétexte.

J'ai regardé une dernière fois Morgan, et je suis parti dans la direction opposé, là d'où on venait, mais au lieu de prendre les escaliers pour remonter, j'ai pris le couloir sombre qui menait à l'antre de la bête.

Mon ventre me faisait un mal de chien, mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner maintenant. On était si proche du but maintenant, et j'avais embarqué Nolwenn dans mes histoires. Je pouvais pas l'abandonner comme ça. J'ai avancé. Encore, et encore. Le couloir était étroit, uniquement décoré par les tuyaux de plomberie sur le côté, et il n'y avait de place que pour une personne.

Et au bout, la porte.

Aucune lumière à l'intérieur. Rien. Pas de mouvement. C'était ma chance.

Je suise entré, déterminé. La pièce était petite, mais je ne pouvais pas m'attarder à la détailler : je devais trouver le Terminal. Et il m'attendait sur le bureau, au centre, ma clé de sortie.

Je me suis attablé, et je l'ai allumé.

 _Mot de passe demandé._

Price.

 _Mot de passe accepté._

 _Entrées personnelles du Superviseur._

 _Affaires publiques._

 _Listing des habitants de l'abri 100._

 _Commandes de la porte._

J'y étais.

Un clic, et j'allais ouvrir cette putain de porte. Un clic, et l'alarme allait être déclenchée. Est-ce que j'allais avoir le temps de rejoindre la porte ? Si les gardes me coinçaient dans ce couloir, j'étais mort. J'ai pris mon courage à deux main, et j'ai sélectionné "Commandes de la porte".

 _Déverrouillage de la porte en cours, veuillez patienter._

Mais je n'ai pas patienté. Je me suis levé de la chaise, et j'ai couru comme un dingue jusqu'à la porte. Au moment,où je l'ai passé, l'alarme s'est déclenchée. Elle était ouverte. Et l'abri entier était au courant de son activation.

J'ai redoublé d'effort.

Quand je suis arrivé au bout, j'ai entendu des bruit de pas effréné en haut des escaliers. J'ai accéléré, si c'était encore possible.

Quand j'ai débarqué dans la salle de la porte, Nolwenn était encore là, à deux pas de sortir. Complètement barge. J'ai couru jusqu'à elle, qui portait encore Morgan, mais les gardes ont déboulé, pointant leurs armes sur moi.

\- Ne bougez plus.

J'ai pas écouté, et j'ai rejoins Nolwenn.

\- Revenez immédiatement, au nom du Superviseur. Vous avez trois secondes avant d'être abattus sur-le-champs.

\- Comme vous avez abattu Morgan ?

L'un d'eux a ricané. Il a baissé un peu son arme, et m'a regardé.

\- Ouais, comme on a buté ton mec et sa fratrie. De la vermine, ils ne méritaient pas mieux.

Un froid. Un silence. Ma gorge qui se serre et mon coeur qui se serre. Les enfants … Tous morts. Ils avaient osé tuer des enfants. Je me suis de nouveau retourné, et sans attendre, j'ai poussé Nolwenn et Morgan du haut de la porte, et ils sont tombé de la rampe pour dégringoler le long d'un passage en terre. Je les ai suivis à la seconde d'après, quand les balles se sont mises à voler.

\- Tant pis, a crié un garde, on referme la porte. Ils peuvent aller crever dehors.

\- J'ai paniqué. C'était comment dehors ?

J'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir, car la porte s'est refermée lentement, et nous nous sommes retrouvé dans le noir complet. J'ai tatonné autour de moi. Nous étions dans un passage de terre. La terre. De la vraie terre, pas celle des jardinières synthétiques de l'abri. C'était de la terre sèche, peut-être même de la pierre, parce que c'était vraiment dur et froid, et que ça ne s'éffritait pas.

\- Nolwenn, si t'es là, essaye de suivre ma voix et de me rejoindre avec Morgan.

Quand j'ai entendu ses doigts claquer et sa main effleurer mon bras, j'ai sursauté et lui ai saisis la main pour éviter de la perdre. Alors on a avancé dans le noir, doucement, et je sentais qu'on montait une pente. Autour de nous, le passage était étroit, mais moins que celui qui menait au bureau du Superviseur parce qu'on pouvait passer à deux. Il n'y avait pas d'obstacle, juste un chemin, entouré par la pierre froide.

Je sais pas combien de temps on a avancé, mais au bout d'un moment, j'ai cru voir de la lumière au loin. C'était faible, à peine visible. J'ai serré la main de Nolwenn, et on a accéléré le pas. Et j'avais mal. Vraiment mal.

Quand on a approché, j'ai enfin pu voir qu'il y avait une porte. Je l'ai touché, et je crois que c'était du bois. A travers les trous, on apercevait la lumière. La vraie lumière. Celle du soleil, dont j'avais tant rêvé. Mon coeur s'accéléra. On y était enfin.

Et j'ai poussé la porte.

La lumière était si violente, si agressive, que j'ai crié avait de me protéger avec mon bras. Je suis resté un moment comme ça, avant de me redresser lentement, les yeux plissés et d'essayer de discerner quelque chose. C'était flou, mais ça devenait de plus en plus net au fur et à mesure que je m'habituais à la lumière du soleil. Et enfin, j'ai pu voir le monde.

Un vaste désert, avec des collines, des arbres morts et des buissons d'épines. En bas, il y avait les ruines de ce qui semblait être un village. On était sur le haut d'une grande colline. Derrière moi, il y avait Nolwenn.

\- On a réussit, ai-je murmuré. On l'a fait !

Ses yeux se sont agrandis, et elle a voulu me dire quelque chose. L'instant d'après, un flingue s'est collé à ma tempe, et une voix douce m'a murmuré à l'oreille avec un drôle d'accent :

\- Un geste brusque et je vous descend, les morveux.

Je me suis évanoui.

Putain de vie à la con.


	5. Chasseur de prime

Oui, encore en retard, c'est une véritable honte.

Pour la peine, ce sera deux chapitre cette semaine, et l'introduction de deux nouveaux personnages. Bonne lecture !

* * *

D'habitude, je descends les gens. Je leur cause pas … Mais ces deux gamins sortant limite de la terre m'avaient plus ou moins intrigué. Alors … J'avais simplement voulu leur demander de m'accompagner, à la manière chasseur de prime, sauf que étrangement, bah ils avaient pas réagi comme les autres.

Le mec s'était évanoui … Et la fille qui portait un cadavre sur le dos avait ouvert la bouche sans qu'un son en sorte. Euh … Je savais qu'avec mon chapeau sur la tête et ma brûlure autour de l'œil droit je pouvais faire peur, mais à ce point là …

Hé ! J'étais pas un putain de monstre ! J'étais pas une goule ! Nan, juste un marchand de la mort … Rien de bien méchant.

Je détaillai la gamine de haut en bas, et de bas en haut. Comme les deux mecs, elle portait une espèce de combinaison moulante avec un chiffre dans le dos … Nan … Quand même pas ... ?

Des mômes d'abris ? Nan ! Pas possible ! J'en aurais ris. Enfin. Je m'approchai du gamin au sol en le retournant du bout du pied. Vivant, mais il pissait le sang. hé ! Tu crève pas. J'ai besoin d'informations moi ! La fille fixa son ami et pâlit. Ils avaient des sales têtes.

« Comment vous nommez vous gente demoiselle ? »

Elle répondit pas … OK, elle faisait la gueule. Je me baissai pour prendre le petit sur mon épaule mais elle essaya de me frapper. Je parrai son coup avant de lui prendre le menton.

« Calmez vous enfin ! Je ne risque point de faire du mal à ce jeune homme évanoui pour qui votre cœur semble battre ! »

Elle grogna, mais me laissa jeter le gosse sur mon épaule. Je lui pris la main pour la traîner à moitié derrière moi jusqu'à mon petit campement. Je posais le gosses au sol et ouvrit sa combinaison … Ouah … C'était quoi cette plaie sur son ventre ! Ça pissait vraiment le sang.

La fille posa le cadavre au sol et s'était approché. Elle pâlit encore. Mais je lui désignait mon sac. Il devait y avoir des bandages dedans. Elle me l'apporta sans discuter mais au moment ou je tendais la main, elle me la frappa et se désigna du doigt en me prenant les bandages des mains. Wow ! Gamine tu te calme ou je t'en colle une …

Je lui repris des mains et lui ordonnais de s'asseoir. Elle se redressa mais je la fixai et elle ne tenta rien, me laissant soigner le môme. Bon ça, c'était fait …

Je m'approchai du corps … Pourquoi avaient-ils ramené un corps ? Aucune idée … Bon … II avait peut-être des trucs dans les poches. Je m'approchais du corps … On lui avait tiré dessus. Je voulus ouvrir sa combinaison pour regarder, mais la sale gosse me frappa.

D'habitude je tape pas les femmes, non, je leur colle une balle entre les deux yeux les deux yeux. Mais là … Je lui collai un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya au sol. Elle tomba lourdement mais sans pousser un cri. Bon … Au moins elle était plus calme. Je sortis deux cordes du sac pour l'attacher et la traînait à l'ombre des rochers avec son sac et son pote qui semblait un peu pâle.

Bah … Avec la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu … C'était logique …

Bon, le cadavre … Je le regardai avec attention. Une balle. Il avait dû mourir en quelques dizaines de secondes. Pourquoi avoir traîné un mec qui n'avait rien sur lui ? La fille était consciente. Je me grattai la joue sans rien dire. Bon … Je retournai vers la gosse qui détourna la tête.

Je la dévisageais avec soin. Elle semblait avoir seize ou dix sept ans … Elle était aussi pâle qu'un cul, mais elle avait des cheveux noirs mi long totalement en bataille. Une lèvre fendue, le visage sali par de la poussière, et des bleus … Ouais, j'aurais peut-être pas dû la frapper …

Tant pis.

Elle avait les yeux noirs. Je lui pris le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. Mais elle réagit en me mordant violemment la main. Rah ! Pour une fois que je portais pas de gants de cuirs !

Je grognai de douleur et la secouais pour qu'elle me lâche, ce qu'elle fit en crachant au sol. Sale gosse ! Je me retiens de la frapper une nouvelle fois.

Je lui pris son sac pour regarder à l'intérieur. Des crayons … Et des carnets. Je l'ouvris. Certains vides, mais l'un d'eux était entamé. Il y avait des dessins dedans, des mots comme « Je suis venu t'aider putain ! » des points d'interrogations, un « Tu peux lâcher ma gorge s'il te plait ? » Mmh … C'était elle qui avait écrit ça ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Aucune idée …

Je sortis ma gourde d'eau, en bu une longue gorgée avant de m'approcher du garçon et de soulever sa tête pour qu'il boive un peu. Mouais. L'eau ruissella plus sur son menton qu'autre chose. C'était mieux que rien, et il en but en peu. Je fixais la gamine et lui tendis la gourde

« Souhaitez vous boire jeune damoiselle ? »

Elle montra plutôt les dents … Putain … Soyez aimables … Et merde… Je venais de me détourner pour aller ranger ma gourde dans mon sac quand quelques chose roula au sol, produisant une violente lumière.

Suivi de quelque chose qui me plaqua au sol.

C'était quoi ça ? Une Pillarde ? Elle était assez jolie avec ses cheveux blonds. Nais niveau couleur atypique, je la battai de loin : j'avais des cheveux argentés.

Oh ? Selon elle, ils étaient trois ? Intéressant. Et ils voulaient ma bouffe et mon eau …

Comment dire poliment à cette dame qui n'était pas d'ici et qui semblait avoir envie de me voir mort, puisqu'elle touchait ma gorge. T'inquiète pas ma cocotte. Je lui souris et balançai soudain mes jambes vers moi pour les passer autour de sa gorge et la tirai en arrière au sol.

J'attrapai son pistolet et la frappai à la tempe avec la crosse. De quoi étourdir. Je coinçai fermement ses bras sous mes fesses quand je m'assis sur elle. Je fermai un instant mon œil aveugle pour regarder autour de nous avec soin. Depuis le temps que j'étais vivant j'avais bien appris deux trois petites choses. Je ris alors en posant un coude sur la colonne vertébrale de ma prisonnière.

« Ma chère demoiselle, vous ne devriez point vous moquer du simple traqueur de tête que je suis. Cela pourrait vous coûter la vie si vous êtes sur ma liste »

Ah ? Ma façon de parler ? On m'a toujours appris à parler ainsi. Même si mes pensées ne le reflètent pas du tout. Et pour mon salut de tout à l'heure, je me devais de paraître parfois méchant.

Je sortis tranquillement le chargeur de son arme avant de lui vider les poches malgré ses tentatives d'évasion. Un nouveau coup sur la tempe … Ça aide à calmer.

Elle avait une jolie collection d'armes que je posais dans un coin après l'avoir ficelé et la posai près de la gosse qui la fixa avec … Presque une curiosité malsaine.

J'attrapai mon chapeau à larges bords, comme celui que l'on voit dans les illustrations de Cowboy, et le vissai sur mon crâne. Bon … Et l'autre mort alors ? Je retournai près de la plus petite.

« Damoiselle, que souhaiteriez vous faire du corps de votre compagnon, celui que vous souteniez sur votre dos ? »

Elle me regarda bien en face avant de pointer son sac. Mmmh ? Je sortis ce qu'il y avait dedans et elle attrapa un crayon et le plus vieux des carnets. « Je veux qu'il soit enterré ».

Rien que ça ? Bon … Si c'était un ami proche … Je hochai la tête et trainai le corps plus loin en obligeant celle qui m'avait menacé de me suivre. Pas de pelle pas de pioche, mais bon dans ce coin, il y avait toujours des fissures. Je plaçai gentiment le corps dans l'une d'elles avant de le recouvrir totalement de sable et de mettre une grande plaque de pierre sur sa tête.

Voilà, ils iraient après s'ils le voulaient. Je laissai la femme à côté de la gamin qui avait toujours son carnet à la main. Bon … Elle … Elle devait vraiment pas vouloir me parler. Enfin … Le gosse commençait à se réveiller. Je m'approchai de lui en gardant en face les deux autres filles.

« Bien le bonjour. Et bienvenu dans les Terres Désolés. Puis-je vous demander qui êtes vous et d'où venez vous ?

\- Où est Morgan ?

\- Morgan ? Est-ce la jeune damoiselle là bas ? Ou l'autre jeune homme aux cheveux de jais ?

\- Morgan c'est …

Sa voix s'est brisé mais il a vite reprit :

\- Ouais, c'était le mec aux cheveux noirs. Où il est ?

\- Enterré.

\- C'était moi qui devait l'enterrer. Je devais le faire … C'était …Où est sa tombe ? »

J'aidais le gosse à se redresser pour l'amener près de la gamine. Je me grattai la joue couverte d'une barbe de trois jours … Bon … Il fallait qu'on aille à la ville la plus proche, histoire de mettre à jours mon carnet de prime.

Je détachai la gamine qui se frotta les mains avant d'aller montrer à son copain la tombe du mort, après que je leur ai montré la direction à prendre. Je rangeai tranquillement mes affaires avant de prendre une house énorme et de faire un grand sourire à la menteuse.

« Je ne vous ai pas encore demandé votre nom. Voyez vous, étant un chasseur de prime, il serait regrettable que je ne vous demande pas votre nom, histoire de voir si vous n'êtes pas sur ma liste … Je ne nomme Will le Borgne ! Chasseur de prime depuis presque … dix ans maintenant ! »

Je hissai mes sacs sur mon dos. On voyait nettement le grand et superbe snipeur qui avait beaucoup servi, accroché de manière à ce que je le sente en permanence. J'avais quelques dagues et une arme de poing ,et ... quelque chose d'autre dans ma house.

Je donnais à chacun des mômes quelques armes de l'Inconnue avant de lui libérer les pieds pour la faire marcher devant moi, une corde reliant ses poignets liés à moi. Elle disait s'appeler Sarah.

Les deux gamins derrières semblaient discuter. Enfin … C'était plus un monologue du garçon asiatique, mais l'autre devait répondre par des signes ou autres.

Ah … Les mômes … Ils auraient pus me faire penser à ma sœur … Ou pas … Personne n'arrivait à la cheville de Dalia. Pas besoin de penser trop souvent aux morts, sinon on allait vite les rejoindre dans la tombe … Et malgré tout l'amour que je portais à ma sœur, je n'en avais pas envie.

Je tirais un peu sur les manches de ma chemise pour bien couvrir ma peau du soleil ardent. Pas question de rôtir sur place … Je portai même des gants ! Enfin … C'était à moitié la vérité. J'essayai aussi de cacher un peu les traces de brûlure que j'avais sur le côté droit du corps.

On en avait bien pour quelques heures de voyages. Voir même jusqu'à demain matin. Avec un peu de chance il y aurait quelques uns de mes collègues dans la prochaine ville ! Voilà une paie que je ne les avais pas vu. Au bout d'un moment je me suis tourné vers les deux gamins visiblement entrain de discuter à mon sujet … Puisque la gamine m'avait montré du doigt.

« Veillez pardonnez mon intrusion dans votre conversation mais, je n'ai pas en ma connaissance vos prénom, pourrais-je en avoir connaissance je vous pris ?

Le garçon me fixa comme s'il avait envie de m'arracher les yeux … Quoi ? C'était parce que j'avais osé enterrer son copain ? La gamine, je pouvais comprendre qu'elle veuille ma mort mais lui … Je les fixais toujours attendant qu'il réponde :

\- Luka et Nolwenn. »

Bon ! C'était déjà ça. La gamine devait être complètement muette vu qu'elle ne parlait même pas avec son pote Dommage … Enfin … Après une nuit passé dans le désert on arriva enfin à le premier village.

Et visiblement un de mes collègue arrivait avec un contrat fini. Il me salua avec un large sourire et après les échanges d'usages il me montra son trophée : une magnifique tête de bandit tranchée. Il fixa « Sarah », et la lui brandit sous le nez.

« Fais gaffe ma jolie, tu risque peut-être de finir comme ça ! »

Il fixa les gamins en posant des questions mais bon … Je répondis comme je peux en attendant qu'il range la tête tranchée.

Gus était un poil spécial. Enfin … Je préviens les gosses de rester près de moi au cas où. Je secouais la tête en les écoutant tout les deux avant de frapper gentiment Gus pour rentrer dans la ville.

Je tirai Sarah par la corde puisqu'elle restait immobile. Je saluai calmement les gardes et d'autres personnes avant d'aller chez le shérif en tirant tranquillement Sarah. Les gamins ouvraient des yeux plus grands que des soucoupes. Le shérif nous fixa avant de nous saluer et de vérifier nos carnets modifiant longuement leur contenu. Il lâcha une bourse de capsules pour Gus et on sortit. Je déliai les mains de Sarah :

« Tu n'es point dans mon carnet de cible. Je vais te laisser partir. »

Je lui rendis ses affaires avant de faire signe aux mômes de venir. J'allais passer la nuit ici avant de reprendre mon chemin. Bon … J'avais aucun endroit où laisser les mômes … Fin s'ils voulaient se barrer c'était leur problème pas le mien.

Je poussai un grognement de douleur quand la blondasse m'infligea un coup de boule dans le nez. Ce qui fit mourir de rire Gus, qui me tapa dans le dos en riant comme un.

Par contre … Je ne compris pas pourquoi mais la gamine Nolween venait de frapper en plein visage Sarah, et elle avait l'air furieuse …

Putain mais … Roh … Ces gosses ! Là, je savais pas trop ce qu'il avait été dit mais … Bon … Ok j'avais bel et bien cogné la gamine … Mais de là à ce que l'autre folle furieuse l'étrangle … Je m'approchai de Sarah.

« Vous devriez la lâcher … Elle est toute bleue »

La menace que Sarah lui lança était plutôt pas mal. J'attrapai la gamine qui toussait au sol pour reprendre son souffle en lui jetant un regard digne d'un Écorcheur. OK. Elle avait des crocs mais pas le bon entraînement.

Je la remis debout. Son copain est venu la voir et j'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Ils attiraient les regards … Je jetai un regard à ma bourse ! Bon … J'allais faire la charité. Je fixai Sarah.

« Je vous propose un repas pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir ligoté sans raison. Mais seulement après que ces deux jeunes gens se soient changés.

\- OK, ça me va . Ils peuvent rester dans leur combinaison. Ces trucs protègent pas mal des radiations.

Je fixais les gamins et Luka me rendit mon regard.

\- Que préférez vous ? Changer d'habits ? Ou garder vos combinaisons ?

La gosse fixa sa combinaison et fit non de la tête … Cela voulait dire quoi ça ?! P'tain de muette ! Je fixai le garçon qui marmonna qu'il s'en fouttait. Bon … Ils garderaient leur combinaisons et puis merde ! J'allais déjà devoir les nourrir alors … S'ils voulaient des habits, ils se les payaient !

Je fis signe à la petite troupe de me suivre pour aller manger un morceau dans la gargotte la plus proche.


	6. L'inconnue

Et ceci est le deuxième chapitre de la semaine, sur un ton un peu plus léger que les précédents (trop de drama tue le drama), et warning, y'a un crossover fallout 3/fallout 4 (oui, les deux histoires se passent à des années différentes, mais on va faire impasse, d'accord ?)

* * *

Pas le choix, il fallait que je prenne la tangente.

J'avais fait la conne, et je devais réparer les pots cassés.

Boston, c'était cool, la grande vie, ma famille, mon job, mes souvenirs, et il avait fallu un malheureux incident pour me faire quitter ce petit paradis.

J'étais en mission pour les Artilleurs, et ces abrutis de la Confrérie de l'acier avait décidé de se joindre à la partie. J'ai paniqué, et j'ai tiré sur un Chevalier alors que ma supérieure ouvrait les négociations.

J'ai merdé, et j'ai pris la fuite plutôt que de me faire buter par elle. J'avais la Confrérie au cul, un prime sur ma tête dans tout le Commonwealth, et l'honneur d'aller visiter Washington DC en première classe. Vous imaginez pas à quel point j'avais la rage. Et j'allais devoir m'adapter à cet environnement à la con.

Alors oui, adieu les orages radioactifs, et les Supers Mutants à chaque coin de rue, mais bonjour les bestioles dangereuses de la région, et bonjour les Pillards cannibales qui m'étaient tombés dessus dès mon premier pas sur le territoires de la RNC. J'adore, vraiment.

Je suis descendue au sud. Passé par cette PUTAIN de mer radioactive sans crever, traversé des territoires dévastés pour finalement renouer avec la civilisation … Et je m'étais faite prendre en embuscade par des Pillards. Ils ont tous fini explosés par mes grenades.

Ne jamais chercher un membre des Artilleurs, même s'il n'en fait plus parti. Jamais.

J'avais sur moi une armada de grenades mortelles, quelques armes facilement dissimulables, et transportables, et le strict nécessaire pour voyager. La grande joie. Ma maison à Diamond City me manquait. Les journaux de Piper me manquaient. Macready me manquait par dessus tout : c'était mon meilleur ami, et je l'avais trahis. On pouvait pas faire pire dans la catégorie : je suis une mercenaire extrêmement dangereuse mais qui tient à la sa vie sociale.

Pathétique, pourront dire certains.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais fais un bon bout de chemin depuis ma fuite, et deux semaines sans savoir ce qu'étaient devenus mes amis, ma famille et tous les autres, ça m'angoissait un peu. Si je voulais vivre, je devais me faire toute petite pendant un moment. J'avais traversé en vitesse Washington DC : si jamais je redis un jour que Boston est l'endroit le plus dangereux que j'ai vu de ma vie, frappez moi avec un balai.

Washington DC est l'Enfer. Et ceux qui y vivent sont des mini-Satan. Sérieusement, tous des psychopathes là-bas. Et puis vu que c'était trop hardcore, j'étais remontée au nord, là d'où je venais.

Mon sac pesait un bon poids sur mon dos, mes armes collaient à mes cuisses, attachés par les sangles que j'avais moi-même fabriqué il y a de cela quelques années. J'avais chaud, j'avais faim, je ne voyais pas le bout de ma route, et y'avait même pas la radio dans ce bled pourri. Même L'émission moisie de Travis commençait à me manquer.

J'étais toujours au nord, j'avais à peine parcouru le territoire de seulement quelques kilomètres, et l'envie de violente de faire demi-tour me prenait à la gorge comme l'odeur d'un cadavre en décomposition. Merde à la fin, ils savent ce que c'est, au moins, la vie en communauté SAINE ET NORMALE ? La seule trace de vie "intelligente" que j'ai pu croiser pour l'instant, c'est un groupe de Pillards qui voulaient me bouffer un mollet. Et encore, quand je dis intelligent …

J'ai dû attacher mes cheveux parce qu'ils commençaient à me coller la nuque, et la sueur dégoulinant le long de mes clavicules de manière à ce que je me mette à stresser et rager en même temps. L'hiver, il savent ce que c'est, au moins ?

En plus, ma gourde était vide depuis environs une heure. Si je voulais survivre, j'allais devoir sprinter jusqu'au prochain signe de civilisation, et en vitesse. Ce qui, pour le moment, n'avait pas l'air d'exister. Sur la carte que m'avait refilé Hancock, je pouvais lire "Republic of Dave" pas trop loin de ma position, mais vu que dans ce bled, les panneaux n'existent pas, j'étais à peu près aussi sûre de trouver ce village que de croiser la route d'un synthétique. Et encore …

\- Putain, mais quelle idée débile j'ai eu … Je pouvais pas plutôt m'exiler au Nord ?

A ces mots, j'ai shooté dans un caillou, de manière pas très agréable, et j'ai resserré les sangles de mon sac à dos.

Alors que je grimpais la pente d'une colline plutôt ardue, un bruit sourd et lointain à attiré mon attention. God, est-ce que c'est un mirage ou il y a bel et bien de l'animation dans le coin ? J'ai accéléré le pas, tout en restant discrète dans mes déplacements. On ne savait jamais, ça pouvait être encore un groupe de Pillards.

Quand je suis arrivé en haut, j'avais le choix entre grimper sur l'excroissance au milieu, ou la contourner pour rejoindre la surface plane du haut de cette colline. J'ai opté pour la vue en hauteur, et je me suis allongé au dessus de ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'une grotte. Des bruits de pas de sont approchés, et je me suis aplatie, me mélangeant à la poussière pour devenir invisible.

L'instant d'après, trois gamins sont sortis. Le premier, un asiatique maigrichon, fut carrément aveuglé par la lumière, et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus moqueur en l'entendant grogner comme un Yao-Yuai. Derrière lui, une gamine aux cheveux noirs soutenant un mec dans les vapes.

Ils sont resté un petit moment à admirer le paysage avant que je ne repère un type qui s'approchait derrière le premier gamin pour finalement lui coller un flingue contre la tempe et lui murmurer un truc que je n'ai pas entendu de là où j'étais. Pauvres gosses. Si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre ? Absolument pas.

En revanche, ce mec semblait bien équipé, et en bonne santé si on ne comptait pas son statut de borgne. Il pouvait m'être relativement utile, surtout dans la mesure où il pouvait avoir de l'eau sur lui.

Le gamin s'est évanoui dans ses bras. La gamine lui a cherché des noises, et le troisième s'est révélé être soit mort, soit bien endormi. Quand ils se sont éloigné, j'ai suivis leurs traces de pas dans le sable jusqu'à débouler dans le village en ruine en contrebas. A l'ombre d'une maison, sous la véranda en bois, il y avait le campement du type.

J'étais trop loin pour identifier leurs activités, mais cela ne devait pas être très reluisant, parce que la môme a encore essayé de s'attaquer à lui. Alors soit il a pas la fibre paternelle nécessaire pour s'occuper d'une bande de gamins tout droit sortis d'un abri, soit il comptait bouffer l'asiatique.

En parlant de ça … Les nouilles de Tadashi resteront mon plus beau souvenir de Diamond City. RIP, merveilles du Commonwealth, je vous avais tant aimé.

Bref, il fallait que je me bouge.

Soit j'essayais de séduire ce mec pour le coincer dans mes filets, soit j'attaquais avec la manière forte.

La manière forte est toujours la plus cool, c'est une évidence.

J'ai vérifié que mes armes étaient toujours bien attachées aux sangles de mes cuisses. Elles ne me serviraient pas à grand choses, puisque j'étais en rad de munitions, mais j'avais mes grenades, et j'avais le charisme et la beauté de mon côté.

Je ne suis pas narcissique. Je ne me suis jamais vantée d'être belle. C'est un fait, voilà tout. Mes origines Russe y étaient un peu pour quelque chose : j'étais née grande, élancée, le visage élégant et j'étais dotée d'une longue chevelure blonde et ondulée, assez impressionnante. Si les Artilleurs étaient avant tout des gros bourrins capable de tuer n'importe qui avec une arme et quasiment rien sur le dos, moi, j'étais douée pour l'infiltration, la manipulation, et l'assassinat en discrétion.

Une grenade paralysante dans la main, je me suis approchée le plus possible du campement et je l'ai dégoupillée pour la balancer entre ces quatre-là avant de détourner les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée moi aussi.

L'instant d'après, j'ai bondi de ma cachette pour me jeter sur le plus vieux, le renversant à terre pour le surplomber de toute ma hauteur.

\- Echec et mat ~

Je n'avais pas l'accent Russe, je vous rassure tout de suite, mais j'étais du Commonwealth, et notre façon de prononcer l'anglais était différente de celle du Sud.

\- Trois snipers sont pointés sur vous, alors je vous conseille de rester calme et de me filer toute la bouffe et l'eau que vous avez.

J'étais confiante, et mon regard reflétait la détermination. Mes vêtements étaient atypiques, puisque les Artilleurs n'opéraient pas dans cette région, et je pouvais passer pour une Pillarde sans aucun problème. J'ai sorti nonchalamment un de mes pistolet avant de le pointer sur le crâne du type. Je retenais ses bras avec mes jambes, mais s'il était agile, il pouvait me déséquilibrer sans problème. J'avais reçu le meilleur entraînement militaire possible, mais il n'empêche que je ne peux rien contre quelqu'un de plus fort que moi.

\- Franchement, vous exposer comme ça au danger … C'est vraiment pas malin.

J'ai sourit, d'un sourire franc, et j'ai fais pianoter les doigts de ma main libre sur la gorge du monsieur. J'étais à peu près sûre d'avoir été convaincante, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à sourire. J'ai eu soudain un gros doute, et ce court moment d'hésitation lui a permis de me renverser. J'ai crié, de rage ou de surprise sans trop savoir, et j'ai essayé de me débattre.

Premier coup de crosse dans ta gueule, Noria. Apprécie le moment.

J'ai ma fierté, et il est hors de question qu'un abruti pareil me bute comme ça. J'ai sifflé, essayant à nouveau de me dégager, mais rien n'y fit : j'avais beau être excellente en combat rapproché, il était plus fort que moi.

A la prochain occasion je lui explose le crâne.

Quand il a sorti toutes mes armes, j'ai senti mon coeur se briser de désespoir. Il était en train de me prendre mes derniers souvenirs. Mes bébés. MES GRENADES PUTAIN.

Il mérite de souffrir.

Beaucoup.

Être attachée m'a complètement achevée, et en prime, l'autre gamine cheloue me lorgnait un peu trop fixement à mon goût. Je sais que je suis belle, mais faut se calmer là, hein ?

\- Tu peux pas mater quelqu'un d'autre ?

Nan mais j'vous jure, les jeunes de nos jours.

La tranquillité n'a pas duré longtemps, parce qu'on m'a emmené assister à un enterrement. C'est la joie chez eux, mais d'une force …

En fait, à bien y réfléchir, je préfèrerais qu'on me tue maintenant. Je vais pas pouvoir supporter ces conneries bien longtemps.

L'asiatique est revenu d'entre les morts, hagard, pas vraiment de la dernière fraîcheur, mais bel et bien vivant. Je l'ai foudroyé du regard pour la forme.

Il s'est lancé dans un dialogue houleux avec le borgne psychopathe.

\- Bien le bonjour. Et bienvenu dans les Terres Désolés. Puis-je vous demander qui êtes vous et d'où venez vous ?

\- Où est Morgan ?

Le pauvre gosse, il commence à délirer complètement. Peut-être que je devrais lui faire le regard "méchant-mais-pas-trop" … Juste pour quelques secondes. Pour lui montrer tout mon soutien.

Nan, je déconne, je m'en branle complètement.

\- Morgan ? Est-ce la jeune damoiselle là bas ? Ou l'autre jeune homme aux cheveux de jais ?

\- Morgan, c'est …

Sa voix s'est brisée. Il va quand même pas se mettre à pleurer, si ?

\- Ouais, c'était le mec aux cheveux noirs. Où il est ?

Bon, il chiale pas, tout va bien. Par contre, il a pas l'air dans son assiette. Je dis ça, je dis rien.

\- Enterré, son cadavre commençait à sentir.

Alors là, si c'était vraiment possible, il est devenu encore plus pâle. Il se retenait de pas se jeter sur l'autre chieur.

\- C'était moi qui devait l'enterrer. Je devais le faire … C'était …

C'est ça gamin, laisse ta haine exploser, tue-le. Tuuuuue-leee. Ahem.

\- Où est sa tombe ? A-t-il surenchérit, tentant de calmer les tremblements incontrôlables de son corps.

Le borgne lui a indiqué où elle se trouvait, et on a tous suivis le gamin des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'agenouille devant la tombe de son pote. Les gens d'abri sont vraiment trop sentimentales. Mais si ça avait été moi et Macready ? Est-ce que je l'aurais laissé pourrir ? Est-ce que j'aurais voulu que quelqu'un d'autre que moi l'enterre ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de divaguer plus que ça, et le borgne m'a fait relevé, détachant mes pieds pour me permettre de marcher devant.

Attendez attendez attendez … Est-ce que suis une sorte d'appât à mine ? On va jouer au "le premier qui marche sur le machin qui clignote à perdu" ?

Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Et Monsieur a voulu se taper la discut' avec moi.

\- Je ne vous ai pas encore demandé votre nom … Mais … Voyez vous … Étant un chasseur de prime … Il serait regrettable que je vous demande votre nom avant de vous livrer ! Mais si à la prochaine ville vous n'êtes pas sur ma liste … Je ne nomme Will le Borgne ! Chasseur de prime depuis presque … dix ans maintenant !

J'ai haussé un sourcil. Houla, il commence à partir dans un monologue.

\- Donc je suis pas obligée de répondre ?

Je lui ai fais un sourire, et je me suis retournée. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Un chasseur de prime ? J'étais pas dans la merde si je lui révélais mon vrai nom.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Sarah Connors.

Allez savoir pourquoi j'ai dis ça.

Derrière nous, les gamins étaient entrés dans un monologue houleux rythmé par l'asiatique et les hochements de tête de la mioche. Délivrez-moi de ce cauchemar, livrez-moi à la Confrérie, mais par pitié, ne me laissez pas avec cette troupe de … De Radcafards de mes deux. J'ai soupiré, me lamentant sur mon sort au plus profond de mon esprit. Et v'là que ça s'échange leurs noms.

\- Luka et Nolwenn.

Cache ta joie morveux, cache ta joie.

On a marché un petit moment comme ça, et la soif commençait à s'assécher la gorge de manière très désagréable. J'avais mal aux pieds malgré mes bottes en cuir, et le sable m'irritait la peau. J'étais à peu près certaine que j'allais finir par choper des coups de soleil sur les épaules. Je n'aurais pas dû mettre un débardeur ; mais il faisait si chaud …

Quand on est arrivés à la République de Dave, l'après-midi était bien avancée et j'étais épuisée. Derrière moi, l'asiatique n'avait pas l'air en forme, et sa copine le soutenait sur son épaule. Le borgne ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle.

C'est alors qu'a débarqué un type, une tête à la main. Charmant.

Tous des psychopathes.

\- Fais gaffe ma jolie, tu risque peut-être de finir comme ça !

\- Des gars comme toi, je les ai bouffé tout cru par centaine à chaque repas.

Je suis restée droite, et fière. Il ne m'effrayait pas le moins du monde, j'avais même un petit air insolent collé à mon visage, plus par habitude que par défiance. Un simple regard lui faisait comprendre qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec moi, et que je le mettais au défi de toucher à un seul de mes cheveux pour voir à quel point je savais mordre.

Il s'est finalement détourné pour aller se taper la discut' avec Will le Borgne. J'vous jure, on fait pas pire comme nom de code. Même les Pillards du Commonwealth ne sont pas aussi ridicules. Moi ? Rager ? Pas du tout.

\- Arrête de tirer, je suis pas ton chien, ai-je craché tandis qu'il insistait sur la corde.

Il nous a tous emmené jusqu'au bureau du type qui gérait les primes. Shérif, quelque chose dans ce genre-là. J'avoue que j'ai stressé un peu, parce que même si la Confrérie était très conservatrice, elle n'hésiterais pas à remuer ciel et terre pour me buter.

Quand Will a annoncé que je n'étais pas sur la liste, il m'a libéré de mes liens.

Enfin.

La liberté.

J'ai attendu qu'il me rende mes armes pour me tourner face à lui, attraper son visage entre mes deux mains, et lui foutre le coup de boule du ciel.

Le plantant là, je me suis retournée, lui faisant un signe obscène d'une main.

\- Connard …

Je n'avais qu'une poignée de capsule, des médoc' et mes armes. Passer la nuit dans le bar de la ville me semblait être une bonne idée, parce que je pouvais me désaltérer en même temps.

\- Attends !

Je me suis retourné, irritée qu'on m'empêche de nouveau d'aller me reposer pour de bon. C'était le gamin, Luka je crois.

\- Quoi ?

Il me montra la grenade à plasma que l'autre crétin lui avait donné.

\- On utilise ça comment ? Y'avait pas ce genre d'armes à l'entraînement militaire de mon abri.

J'ai haussé un sourcil avant de lui sourire de toutes mes dents. J'ai pris la grenade et je l'ai fourré dans mon sac.

\- Voilà, comme ça, tu n'as pas besoin de t'en servir.

\- Mais …

Je lui ai ébouriffé le haut du crâne en ricanant avant de lui montrer sa blessure.

\- C'pas très joli tout ça. Tu veux un stimpack ?

Normalement, je ne dépense jamais des stimpack, mais il était nouveau par ici et il me faisait pitié.

\- Non, je prends pas ce genre de truc.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il avait l'air contrarié que je pose la question mais m'a quand même répondu en baissant la voix.

\- J'ai fais une addiction il y a un an, j'ai pas envie de replonger.

Alors là, j'ai éclaté de rire.

\- Une addiction aux Stimpacks ?! Mais vous êtes des putains de fragiles, les gens d'abri.

Je crois que je l'ai vexé, parce qu'il est parti sans rien dire, rejoignant sa pote muette. Eeeet cette dernière est venue me foutre une baffe.

Agacée, morte de faim et de soif, j'ai fini par craquer, et je l'ai attrapée par le gorge, la soulevant de quelques centimètre au dessus du sol.

\- Refais ça encore une fois et je te coupe les mains. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Quand Will s'est approché pour me souffler de la lâcher, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à la morveuse. Wow, elle commence à changer de couleur, flippant. Je l'ai lâché aussitôt, ricanant à moitié mais inquiète à l'idée de l'avoir vraiment blessée. Je suis restée droite, la regardant d'un air hautain sans vraiment la mépriser. Je n'aimais pas son regard, mais que pouvait-on y faire ? Si elle ne m'aimait pas, tant mieux pour elle.

\- Calmos Morveuse, ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir lâché.

Mon ventre a finalement bien choisi son moment pour se manifester parce qu'un silence s'était installé, et il s'est mit à gargouiller violemment. Merci Henry pour ta participation.

\- Je vous propose un repas pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir ligoté sans raison. Mais seulement après que ces deux jeunes gens se soient changés.

J'ai froncé les sourcils. J'avais ma fierté, mais d'un autre côté, il me permettait d'économiser mon fric.

\- Ok, ça marche.

Je pouvais passer mon ancien uniforme d'Artilleur à l'autre gamine, mais je n'aimais pas rester trop longtemps dans les même fringues, et puis il serait beaucoup trop grand pour elle.

\- Ils peuvent rester dans leur combinaison. Ces trucs protègent pas mal des radiations.

La gamine a fait non de la tête, et le mioche a marmonné un "J'm'en branle" pas trop aimable.

Lui je l'aime bien, allez savoir pourquoi.

J'allais enfin avoir la paix.


	7. En fuite

Tout allait mieux le ventre plein ! Et bien plein !

Ah ! Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de faire des provisions de balles, d'eau et de bouffe. Gus en avait fait et il était déjà reparti. Moi j'étais toujours suivi des deux mômes à qui j'avais acheté des fringues, histoire qu'il déteignent moins dans le paysage. J'avais pas mal de capsules, merci les derniers contrats que j'avais fait.

Ah et … Sarah suivait toujours … À croire que je l'avais séduit. Non ! Je plaisante.

Nolween « discutait » vivement avec Luka. Un jour peut-être allais-je pouvoir parler avec elle. Par contre … Comment avait-elle perdue la voix ? C'était de naissance ou ? J'avais demandé à son ami qui m'avait répondu par un regard vide. Grosse ambiance !

Enfin … Je sortis avec des sacs plus gros que lorsque j'étais entré malgré mes ventes de petites choses. Bref … Une curieuse agitation régnait en ville. Allons bon … Il y avait quoi encore ?! Une goule qui arrivait ? Ou ce genre de chose …

Euh … Vu comment la foule s'écartait … Ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Oh … C'était qui ces gars là ? Ils avaient un drôle d'uniforme que je n'avais pas vu … Ou alors c'était tellement loin que j'avais zappé. Pas besoin de demander aux gosses ils en savaient rien.

Par contre … Vu la tronche de Sarah … Elle en savait quelque chose … Mais elle avait pas envie de le dire vu qu'elle partit à toute vitesse faisant tourner des têtes sur son passage. Idiote … Si tu veux être discret, tu fais pas ça.

Mouais … Que faire … Bon … C'était un poil ma faute si elle était là alors que ses amis étaient ici aussi, donc je filai la rejoindre avant de lui prendre le bras avec un grand sourire comme si nous étions ensemble

« J'ose imaginer que vous ne voulez pas mourir, alors faite comme si vous étiez ma compagne ! »

Les deux gosses semblaient perdus mais ils suivaient en essayant de paraître normales. Je faisais donc mon possible pour paraître normal en discutant avec Sarah en la guidant plus ou moins rapidement jusqu'à la sortie de la ville par des chemins détournés. Être discret était le B. d'un chasseur de primes. Je restai donc tout souriant en surveillant les deux gosses qui étaient aussi inquiet que nous

« Dehors de la ville, pourquoi ? »

Je ne la lâchai pas et fis attention en tournant de ne pas croiser la route des gens qu'elle voulait éviter. On réussis au bout d'une bonne demie heure à sortir de la ville sans encombre.

Je les obligeai à marcher encore un peu pour s'installer dans un coin calme avant de me laisser tomber au sol, le dos de ma chemise trempé de sueur. Je lâché une longue bordé de juron.

Putain … J'avais faillis y passer. Je laissai tomber ma tête dans le sable en essayant de reprendre ma respiration. La gamine était à côté de Luka et regardait sa blessure … P'tain heureusement j'avais pensé à acheter quelques petites choses pour me soigner et les soigner. Hein ? L'autre me disait merci ? Je hochai la tête sans rien dire regardant le ciel. Au bout d'un moment je fixai Sarah

« Quel est votre vrai nom ? Et pourquoi aviez vous peur de ces hommes ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, ils sont juste plus forts que moi pour le moment. »

Je hochai la tête sans rien dire avant de me redresser avant d'aller examiner le gosse. Il saignait mais ça allait. Il fallait bouger encore un peu. Juste s'éloigner encore un peu. Plus il y aurait de la distance entre la ville et nous …

Je repris mes affaires et attendis que tout le monde soit près avant de se remettre en marche, je finis par remettre moi même debout Sarah en la portant à moitié. Tout en avançant j'examinai mon carnet de chasseur de prime … Mmmh … J'avais la possibilité d'avoir un contrat pas très loin … Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais me démerder pour l'avoir.

Celui là était pour Irlin … Oui, j'avais donnés des noms à mon arme cachée et à mon snipeur. Mon snipeur c'était Michel ! Mon arme caché étant spécial … Je lui avais donné un nom peu commun. C'était un peu mon bébé.

« Mmh ? Partir à la chasse … Il semblerait que j'ai un petit contrat pas très loin. J'espère qu'Irlin n'est pas trop abîmée ! »

Je les obligeai à marcher jusqu'au couché total du soleil avant de les laisser s'installer pour la nuit. Je fis tourner de quoi manger et boire avant de passer par dessus mon épaule ma Irlin. Je la sortie de sa housse.

C'était une espèce d'énorme arbalète en bois capable de faire de lourds dégâts. Je l'examinai avec soin. Mmh … Elle était parfaite ! Je vérifiai mes carreaux. J'en avais assez ! Là ! Je caressai le bois de mon arme. Sarah observait la scène avec une curiosité mal dissimulée.

« C'est une Arbalète. Mais elle est légèrement plus grande que la moyenne. Je l'ai baptisé Irlin. C'est tout aussi pratique qu'un snipeur

\- Une … Arbalète ?

\- Oui ! Une Arbalète !

\- Jamais vu un truc pareil de ma vie.

\- J'y compte bien ! Elle est unique ! »

Je la regardai s'endormir avant de ranger Irlin dans sa housse. Je laissais les enfants dormir tout en somnolant à moitié. Avant l'aube je secouais avant de partir en chasse. Juste histoire de laisser quelqu'un surveiller les mômes.

Je pris mes affaires avec soin histoire que si elle se barrait, elle ne prenne pas mes affaires. Je n'en avais pas pour très longtemps. Après une heure et demie de marche, je finis par trouver ce que je cherchai. Un campement …

J'armai Irlin et après avoir soigneusement visé, lâchai un carreau qui siffla pour se planter dans la gorge de l'homme qui tomba au sol. Je dévalait la pente pour fouiller dans ses affaires et prendre ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant. Je tranchai la tête de l'homme et la fourrai dans un sac en cuir complètement imbibé de formol.

Voilà ! Ça allait se conserver un peu plus longtemps ! Je reviens au camp la tête dans mon sac . Je me laissai tomber au sol avec un sourire en faisant de nouveau tourner nourriture et eau pour tout le monde. Heureusement on en avait largement assez. Du moins … Il fallait quand même vite aller à la prochaine ville. Qui n'était pas du tout toute proche.

« Nous allons à la prochaine ville. Cela va à tout le monde ? Si ma mémoire est exacte c'est Canterbury Commons. C'est plus … Un bidonville … Mais au moins on pourra acheter des vivres … Et mettre à jour mon carnet de cible. »

Bon … Pas de protestation … Je prenais ça pour un acquiescement. Et même Sarah était d'accord. On en avait pour quatre jours de voyages. Si on prenait notre temps ! De toute manière, avec l'asiatique qui était légèrement en train de claquer, on avait pas trop le choix.

Je passai une partie de mes affaires à la gamine pour porter son copain sur mon dos. Pourquoi avais-je toujours un faible avec les gosses ? J'arrivai jamais à pas les laisser tomber. Enfin … Il était plus léger que ma petite sœur. Je secouais fermement la tête pour chasser cette idée.

Pendant que je portai le môme, Sarah tuait toutes les bestioles qui s'approchaient un peu trop près. Le soir, je me laissai tomber au sol complètement vidé. P'tain … Au bout d'un moment il était lourd le marmot ! J'aurais vendu mon âme pour un massage.

Je poussai un grognement douloureux en rampant à moitié jusqu'à mon sac pour boire un peu avant de retomber sur le ventre la tête dans le sable … Je me meurs ! À l'aide ! La gamine était occupé avec son amoureux et Sarah … Pff … Je crois qu'elle dormait … Euh … Non ce soir, je dormais moi aussi … Alors montait la garde qui voulait, mais pas moi.

Mes paupières trop lourdes se fermaient lentement et comme souvent le visage de ma petite sœur se dessina dans les ténèbres … Mon sommeil agité prit fin quand une main me toucha l'épaule. J'avais la bouche pleine de sable. Je me redressai en grognant de douleur et toussant le sable que j'avais en bouche. Oh … C'était Sarah …

Je me levais en grognant de douleur. J'avais mal aux muscles. Allez, il fallait marcher encore aujourd'hui avec le môme sur le dos.

« Comment va Luka ? Il a put se reposer hier ? Sa plaie va mieux ?

\- Il s'est endormi vite, et n'a pratiquement pas remué dans son sommeil. Par contre, il refuse les stimpack, ce petit con. Répliqua Sarah »

Sans le voir, je savais que Nolween montrait les dent. Elle ne parlait pas mais savait se faire comprendre. Enfin … Je hissai de nouveau le gamin sur mes épaules. Peut-être que ce soir on pourrait être au bidonville … Avec un peu de chance. Allez on y retourne !

A la fin de la journée on atteint ENFIN Canterbury Commons. Bon … C'était juste clair qu'il valait mieux dormir hors de la ville que d'y aller. Je proposais donc cela en posant le momes qui avait reprit des couleurs sur le sable. Bon … Il voulait toujours pas son médicament … Je fixai le jeune homme.

« Comment peut-on devenir accros à une substance aussi rare ? Est-ce que ça coule à flot dans les abris ?

\- J'en sais rien ! c'est pas moi qui décide quel genre de connerie mon organisme a décidé de créer. Alors non, on a avait pas "à flot", mais ce n'était pas rare non plus. M'a hurlé Luka »

OK: Je me la ferme. Il était virilement pas bien et si je continuai … Je me levai pour aller marcher un peu au calme. Sarah m'a rejoint.

« Essaye d'être plus compréhensif avec lui.

Je la fixai avant de lui sourire

\- Pas facile … Je suis curieux, et il me font penser à ma sœur.

\- T'as une soeur ?

\- J'avais … Elle est morte … C'est pour ça que je suis devenu chasseur de prime.

\- Comment elle est morte ?

\- Oh … Un gars est venu … Dans l'espèce de village que je venais. Il avait une grosse prime sur sa tête. J'étais pas là … J'étais avec mon paternel je sais plus où … Cet enfoiré à juste presque rasé le village à lui seul.

\- Ah.

C'était un simple mot. Vide de sens. Elle n'avait rien à dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute manière …

\- Est-ce que tu as retrouvé cette personne ?

\- Ouais … Je lui ai planté une flèche entre les deux yeux … Et j'ai commencé comme ça ma carrière

\- Tant mieux pour toi. J'espère que tu as pu trouver la paix.

\- On peut dire ça …

J'avais aussi perdu pas mal de choses dont l'envie de vivre. Mais ayant peur de la mort je n'avais jamais tenté de mettre fin à mes jours. J'attendais juste qu'elle vienne. Sarah a sourit. Elle était jolie quand elle souriait, elle m'a prit la main. Je lui ai laissé

\- Allez, Luka a dû se calmer »

Je hochai la tête et la suivis. Effectivement Luka c'était calmé. Nolween était assise près de lui, son carnet à la main. Elle dessinait je crois. Elle releva la tête et nous sourit en tournant le carnet vers nous.

Là je ris. Elle avait dessiné nos visages très proche, ma main sur la joue de Sarah, visiblement, on était entrain de s'embrasser. Elle avait un sacré coup de crayon !

Par contre Sarah lui demanda si elle déconnait. Nolwenn secoua la tête en lui tirant la langue et semblait rire. Mais sans son. Elle tourna des pages et montra un nouveau dessin de Sarah en train de monter la garde. Il était magnifique ! Tout en noir et blanc mais très bien fait. Elle mit quand même son carnet à l'abris en montrant un dernier dessin, sûrement de son invention : toujours Sarah dans sa tenue son arme à la main, en position d'attaque et une mine brave sur le visage. Lui était en couleur. Et elle avait dessiné des dunes derrière. C'était très beau.

Sarah du lui dire quelque chose de drôle car un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle eut une tête de fouine. … Ne me dite pas qu'elle n'avait pas qu'un seul dessin de nous deux ! Je marmonnais que j'avais de la chance elle ne m'avait pas dessiné … Ou pas ! Elle sortit un dessin où j'étais torse nu entrain de faire ma toilette à genoux devant un ruisseau … Mais … Mais … Non ! Sale gosse ! J'étais rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Des dessins de Luka, nous demanda-t-elle en le mimant. Oui bonne idée !

Nolween hocha la tête et fouilla un peu dans son carnet avant de sortir un Luka endormit, puis un Luka armé et visiblement se battant, puis à genoux et visiblement entrain de parler avec quelqu'un qu'on ne voyait pas. Elle avait un sens du détail …

En passant un dessin , je vis un autre de Sarah et moi, mais je ne dis rien puisqu'il disparut vite remplacé par Lukas entrain de rire. Ainsi qu'un portrait en cours sûrement de celui que j'avais enterré. Quand elle nous montra celui là elle posa un doigts sur ses lèvres en montrant Luka. OK ça, on n'avait pas à en parler !

« Savez vous dessiner autre chose que des portraits ? »

Elle hocha la tête de nouveau et fouilla dans son carnet pour montrer des paysages de montagnes, de lac, de forêts , et même … La mer ! Elle avait dessiné la mer ! Sans l'avoir vu avant ! Bon … Je disais ça … Mais je ne l'avais jamais vu moi non plus !

Tous les dessins étaient en noirs et blanc. Elle devait ne pas aimer les couleurs ou … Elle devait ne pas en avoir beaucoup. Nolween referma son carnet et le rangea avec les autres.

Sarah lui proposa gentiment de l'emmener un jour voir la mer. Sa proposition fut accepté par un grand sourire de Nolwenn qui battit aussi des mains. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une enfant … Je sortis un instant la carte avant de la tendre à Sarah l'invitant à choisir la prochaine destination.

« En fait, c'est la première fois que je visite ce territoire. Je ne sais absolument pas à quoi m'attendre avec tous ces noms de villes.

Je lui souris.

\- Justement, moi j'en connais pas mal et ça m'empêche d'y aller. ET d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils veulent visiter les Terres Désolés … Alors fais toi plaisir.

Elle observa la carte un moment, moi j'avais le regard perdu dans les flammes. Finalement elle parla.

\- Ce sera Megaton dans ce cas. »

Parfait.


End file.
